A Change of Heart
by Roy D Harper
Summary: After Issei leaves Rias s side and join Khaos Brigade how will the world change but most important: how will Issei change. Not the best summary but it is my first story rated T for a start.
1. Chapter 1:Revelations

Chapter 1

 **Hello everybody! This is a High School DxD fic. It is inspired from Kurohami´s fic "Traitor", wich is about issei leaving Rias side. Just remember: This is my first fic so go easy on me and english is my second language. With all that done, enjoy the first chapter of "A Change of Heart".**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 1: Revelations**

Issei was upset. He has been like that for some hours now. And he has been thinking a lot since his last spar with Vali. This is becouse what Vali told him after the spar.

 _*Flashback*_

 _From some time, Issei and Vali have been sparing each other every month to see how much each other have improved before the final battle. After some months they have develop some sort of friendship and after the spars they talk about random stuff without importance._

" _You weren´t bad Hyoudu." Vali praise him "Thanks you weren´t bad either." Issei respond. After some minutes of talking Vali asked him "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Shoot." Issei told him "Why are you so loyal to Rias Gremory?" Vali asked him._

 _This question surprised Issei "What do you mean?" "Is that every time I see you fight and she is involved, she usually stay behind you while you get the hits, the same as your friends." Vali explained. Issei though for a minute and answer "They are a lot of reasons." He started "First I love her, second she loves me, third she saved my life and fourth they are my friends." Issei explained but Vali answered quickly "Are you sure?"_

 _Once again the question surprised Issei "What do you mean?" "I mean if she really loves you." Vali clarifies. With this Issei got a little angry "What are you trying to say Vali?" Issei asked "Nothing is that Albion told me that past users of him got seduced to fight for one side, and the same happened to past users of the boosted gear, so I just want to make sure if she sees you as Issei Hyoudu or just the Red Dragon Emperor." Vali said calmy._

 _At this Issei didn´t respond, instead he looked to the ground 'Thats imposible, Rias love me right? Or did she really sees me as a toy?' Issei though but got interupted by Vali_

" _Also you said that she saved you from dyieng after that fallen angel attacked you,right?" Issei nods "Well why didn´t she save you before the fallen angel attacked you?" Again Issei was surprised by the question "Well thats becouse she wasn´t there at the time she throw me the spear." Issei said but Val responds immediately "She was." "W-What?" This time Issei was really shocked. What did Vali mean by that. "Maybe she wasn´t at the act but she was aware of the situation. Remember, her familiar gave you a paper of the Gremory house, those as you already know are to make contracts with humans ,but if the human dies while having the paper she could feel that the person died, so she could be waiting until the fallen angel killed you for her to appear and revive you as her pawn." Issei was silent "Besides if you decided to throw the paper she to the trash she probably already might wanted you on her peerage so she probably would have make some of her pieces watched over you." Vali concluded._

 _Issei was shocked, becouse it makes sense. That was the territory of Rias so if she was following Issei to join her peerage she could have stoped Raynare before she attacked. 'I-It can´t be. But it all fits. So she left me d-' He was interupted by Vali_

" _Besides yo-"_ _ **["Vali thats enough."]**_ _Albion interupted "Hmmm." Vali answered_ _ **["I can feel and see that you are meking him feel uncumfortable, so just drop it."]**_ _Albion clarifies._

" _If you say so." Vali answered, then he looked towards Issei and he noticed that he was looking to the ground lost in his own thoughts._

" _Hyoudu you okay?" Vali asked geting him out of his toughts "Yeah,Yeah. I think I´m going home now." "Fine, goodbye Hyoudu." Vali said to him "Yeah,see ya Vali" He responded him._ _ **[Goodbye Ddraig, until next time."]**_ _Albion said to Ddraig_ _ **["You too Albion,take care."]**_ _And after that they left._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

That was in Issei mind right now. And the more he thinks about it the more sense it makes to Issei.

 **['You okay there partner?']**

'Do you think it is true?'

 **['What Vali said earlier?']**

'Yeah. I don´t want to believe it, but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. I mean, that it all fits.'

 **['I don´t know what to tell you. Becouse it is true that in the past many people wanted to seduce my former users to get them in their sides and frankly, I always had my doubts about this Gremory girl.']**

'And about Raynare?'

 **[It have more chances truly. I mean saving your life will help her gain your trust, and also will gave you an objective against fallen angels. And her sudden appeareance just in the nick of time was to conventient']**

This only makes more doubts to Issei actual situation 'What do you suggest me to do?'

 **['Honestly, you may ask her and try to find any sign of lying']**

'Really?'

 **['Yes.']**

'If you say so.'

At that moment the main door open saying that the others member of the ORC have arrived. He knew that those weren´t his parents becouse they were out of town for a while. After hearing that he went downstairs to confront Rias.

"Buchou, can I ask you something?" He asked her "Yes, what is it Issei?" Rias said with a smile. After that he takes her to the balcony to ask her in private.

In the balcony Rias asked at last "So, what do you wanted to ask me?" After some seconds of silence Issei asked "What I´m to you?" Rias was surprised by the question but kept composure "What do you mean by that?" "What I am to you. I am Issei Hyoudu or just the flashy red dragon emperor?"

Rias was shocked by that question 'Why would Issei ever ask that?' Were her thoughts at the moment but Issei don´t hearing an answer he made the conclusion " Your silence say it all. Goodbye Rias." After that he went downstairs and left the house.

"Issei wait!" Rias screamed but Issei already left "Rias, what happened back there?" Akeno asked "Yeah, is Ise-kun okay? He just left without saying a word and seemed a little bit angry." Kiba added. "He asked me smething and made a rush conclusion." Rias said. "What did he ask?" Xenovia asked her. "If I just see him as Issei Hyoudu or the red dragon emperor."

Everyone was shocked with this. "Why would Ise-kun ask that?" Asia asked. " I don´t know, but we better look for him before he do something stupid" Rias say. "Hai!" Everyone said and went outside to look for him.

*In the park*

Issei was walking there with his minds full of negative thoughts.

'So I was just a toy to her?'

 **['Partner,calm down.']**

'Was it all an act?'

 **['Partner,relax a little bit.']**

'Everything I did for her was becouse she manipulated me? Was I ever something important?'

 **['ISSEI CALM DOWN!'] Ddraig screamed in his mind.**

After that Issei calmed down and listened.

 **['I know you are upset and you are in your right. She played you. But if you continue like this you might go into jugernaut drive. Look, I don´t care what you are going to do but remember that I will always suppurt you.]**

After hearing this Issei felt a little better 'Thanks Ddraig, I needed that.'

 **[You´re welcome partner.]**

"Taking a night walk, my rival?" Said a voice

Issei looked up and saw Vali smiling "What do you want Vali?" He asked. After hearing this Vali lost his smile. "You okay Hyoudu?" Vali asked. "You were right" At the answer Vali rised a brow in confusion "About what you said earlier. You were right." Issei said. "Care to eaxplain?" Vali asked as he came to the ground.

After Issei told him everything that happened Vali could only frown. "I´m sorrya bout that." Vali said but Issei quickly said "Don´t. Is more, I should be thankfull to you for opening my eyes." After some seconds of silence Vali asked "So what are you going to do now? I doubt that you will go back to her, so?" After some more seconds of silence Issei said "Vali." "Hmmm." "I want to join Khaos Brigade."

Vali was know smiling becouse the chance of having his friend and rival on his side. " Are you sure about that?" He asked to make sure, and Issei noded "Yes. If I am going to become a stray, better to have backup, right? Vali chuckled "You are right about that. But what about your evil pieces?" That might be a problem becouse taking them out means death. "I guess that there is someone that can take them out safely." Issei answered "Probaby." Vali said smiling "Well lets leave before something happens." Vali said while opening a magic circle to get back to his base. But before they could leave someone screamed "Issei!"

Turning their looks to the source of the voice they looked at Rias Gremory panting hardly. "Please Issei *Pant* don´t do this." She begged just for Issei to answer "You make your choice I make mine. Goodbye Rias." "Wait you are still my pawn. You will become a stray if you leave" She begged again now on edge of crying. At this Issei stop for a little. Then he summoned his boosted gear and focusing a little bit of power, he tooked out his evil pieces with a lot of blood and a little bit of tissue. "Not *Pant* Anymore" he said with a smile and then with help of Vali get in the circle.

When the rest of the ORC arrived to the park the first thing they saw was Rias hugging 8 pawn pieces covered in blood. "What happened here?" Akeno ask but did´t got an answer "Rias!" She said to snap her out of her thoughts. "He is gone." Rias responded back confusing Akeno "Who is gone?" Akeno asked. "Issei. He left us." She barely said leaving everyone shocked.

 **Well that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it becouse I sure did writing it. I´ll try to submit the next chapter Sunday or Monday. That will be all so review, follow and until nextime.**


	2. Chapter 2:Reaparing a Heart

Chapter 2

 **Hello everybody and welcome to the second chapter of "A Change of Heart"! This chapter will be focused on Issei's time with Khaos Brigade. This to form a relationship with the members of the Vali team, wich are without counting Issei: Vali, Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay and Bikou. This chapter will not have many drama also. Also High School DxD is a harem anime so I will form one. The actual one consists of Kuroka and Le Fay, with Kuroka as main, so tell me who do you want also on the reviews . With all that been said, lets start chapter 2.**

 **Candidates for the harem:**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **Asia**

 **Irina**

 **Ravel**

 **Ophis**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2:Reaparing a heart

When Issei and Vali arrive to Vali's base, Issei almost fall becouse the pain of ripping his evil pieces out of him. "What where you thinking by doing that?" Vali asked with a frown "I*Pant* needed*Pant* to prove my point*Pant* that I wasn't her servant anymore." Issei managed to say. "Idiot." Was all that Vali said before knocking the door. Issei managed to see the outside of the base and it looked huge and fancy. It surprised Issei for two reasons. One, it was like a mansion and two it was really similar to his own house.

When the door open, there it was Kuroka with her black kimono and a teasing smile, wich became a confused face when she saw Vali supporting a bloody Issei. "What happened to you Sekiryuutei-Chan~Nyaan?" She asked. "He ripped off his evil piece. Now help him." Vali responded her "Why would he do that?" She asked "Kuroka…" Was Vali response "Fine,take him to my room. I'll see what I can do." Vali noded while carring Issei inside.

In their way to the room of Kuroka, they met Le Fay "Who is he?" she asked pointing to Issei "Issei Hyoudu, the actual Sekiryyutei. He is joining us." Vali stated calmly. At this Le Fay was stunned because the Sekiryyutei was joining them, and Kuroka asked surprised "~Nyaan~ He is joining us?" "Yes. Now lets continue." Vali said and continue to Kuroka's room.

When they arrived, they put Issei on the bed and Vali told Kuroka to heal him, while he was going to tell the rest of the team. So Kuroka just heal Issei, while he was silent. It was until Kuroka asked him "So what happened for you to take out your evil pieces Sekiryuutei-chan?~Nyan~" Issei didn't answer just kept looking down. "Its okay if you don't want to tell." She said and was about to walk out of the room but was stop by Issei's question "Have you ever been manipulated?"

She turned around and after some thinking she answered "Yes." Issei looked at her and asked "What did you do when you find out?" "The same as you. Run away." She answered with a smile "Now sleep, it might help you. Good night Sekiryuutei-chan~Nyan~" She said but before she was going to leave she was again stopped by Issei "Kuroka." "Hmmm?" "Just call me Issei." He said before going to sleep "Hai, Ise-kun."

When she left the room the rest of the Vali team was there waiting. She closed the door and Vali asked "How is he?" "Stabilize. He just need to rest. Actually I'm surprised that he could stand so much without his evil pieces~Nyan~" She answered "Anyway, what happen back there?" She asked Vali "Yes, to pull out his evil pieces it should have been something bad." Arthur said. "It was." Vali said "It seems that he was being manipulated all along he was working for the Gremory house. Now that he discover that, he decided to join us." Vali explained. "I feel that there is more." Bikou said "Probably. But that's up to him for telling." Everybody nodded at this and went inside and wait for him to wake up.

When Issei woke up he felt a lot of stares looking at him, and when he looked he looked around he saw the whole Vali team looking at him. "How do you feel Issei-sama?" Le Fay asked "Better now, thanks." He answered "So what happened?" Bikou asked "Did the Switch Princess punished you?" Bikou joked. At this Issei only lowered his head and everyone looked at Bikou, then Arthur hit him in the back of the head "Can't you read the mood?" He asked annoyed. After Bikou stop complaining Vali asked "Are you sure about this, Hyoudu?" "Totally." Issei answered with confidence.

Vali let out a sight and say "Take the week to get heal 100% and then the training starts." He walked to the door and said "It will not be easy, so don't complain, okay." Issei nodded at this "And Kuroka, you will take care of him until he starts the training." Vali said and Kuroka nodded. After that everyone but Kuroka and Issei.

*1 Week Later*

After the week went through Issei and Kuroka made a really good relationship and Issei trusted her a little, not with his life, but enough. The same went for Kuroka which accepted Issei on the team. At the start they just talked about random stuff until Kuroka asked about Koneko. At this Kuroka told Issei that she did that to protect Koneko from her former master before he did something bad to her. She didn't take Koneko with her to protect her and for not being labeled as a criminal. Issei told her that Koneko miss her. And for what she did she deserves every single drop of respect possible . Issei also told her about Raynare and even make the bond stronger becoming friends quickly . Also other members came to visit primarily to familiarize with Issei.

With Le Fay it was like with Asia. Both were shy and innocent. And it was also really fun to talk with. While Issei told her things about demons Le Fay told him things about magicians. Also the fact that she I really cute. And that Issei don't see her as younger sister. The problem was that she is a big fan of the Opai Dragon, so every time she mention it Ddraig break into tears.

With Arthur which was Le Fay older brother was interesting to talk, because he was pretty smart. Also Arthur told him that Le Fay and himself were direct descendants of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay. Arthur and Issei also become friends even though Arthur thinks that Issei is dating Le Fay. So every time that Arthur and Issei are talking, Arthur takes out the conversation of the wedding between Le Fay and Issei and sometimes calling him his brother-on-law.

Bikou might be the most talkative of the group, but in a good way. He always seems to come out with a way to make a joke of everything and even though he enjoys teasing Issei,Vali and Arthur, you can tell he is a good friend. Like with the others they become some sort of friends. The bad side of him is that he can't read the mood of the situations. Because of this he is really used to say inappropriate things in the worst situations.

Vali also come from time to time. They were already friends because all of their spars so when he came they just talk about random things and to know each other better which only make the friendship stronger. Until the last day of Issei recovery.

"Hyoudu, are you ready?" Vali asked "Yeah." He answered "So who will be training me?" "Bikou, Arthur and me, so lets go." Vali answered and both of them left. "Good luck Ise-kun~Nyan~" Kuroka told him before he left.

*1 month after Issei arrived*

The first month was probably the most intense training that Issei ever had. Each in his respective area.

 _*Vali's Training*_

 _Vali's training basically was to spar against him, but Issei felt that he was going to easy "Something wrong Hyoudu?" Vali asked "Yes, I'm pretty sure that you are going easy on me." Issei replied "It was to not open your wounds but if you want to go all in…" Vali didn't finish because of Issei "You Bet!" At this answer Vali could only smile and then charge forward Issei._

 _*Arthur's Training*_

 _Arthur's training was about Issei dodging or blocking his attacks, which by the way were done by his Excalibur and Issei being a demon was really painfull. "It is impressive how can you stand the cuts of my Excalibur Issei-san." Arthur told him "Well, I can survive after taking out my evil pieces by force, so it would be sad if I can't stand a mere sword." Issei joked. At the comment Arthur smiled and said "A mere sword you say. We will see about that." Then he put himself in fighting position "I just hope that you can still marry Le Fay after this." "I already told you that we don't have that type of relation." Issei said putting himself in defense stance "Don't try to deny it, I already accepted it." Then he attacked._

 _*Bikou's Training*_

 _Bikou compared with Vali and Arthur was more carefree, so he had a good training plan "Look Ise, I don't want to attack you because, the idea is to get you tired, soooo, I'm going to maku you run!" Said Bikou with a smile "Run?" Issei questioned "Yes, run! Through this." Said Bikou showing Issei a obstacle course made by himself. "Believe me, after this you would want to kill yourself" He said with a smirk "We'll see about that." Issei said with a smile before start to run through the course._

At the end he always ended up being healed up by Kuroka. He said that he can heal himself like the others but she insists healing herself. At this point it already was suspicious to Issei so he asked her. "Ne,Kuroka, whydo you always heal me after the training and the others no? They aren't in the best condition neither." "Well that's because there is a difference~Nyan~" Was her answer "That is?" Issei asked again, and Kuroka smiled and said "Is that I enjoy more with Isei-kun~Nyan~" Issei just smiled back and patted her head.

*2 months after Issei arrived*

After two months Issei was talking with Ddraig about a particular theme.

'Do you think I should ask her out?'

 **['Who? The cat girl?']**

'Yes, I mean, I like her like a crush after all this time but what if. I don't know Ddraig.'

 **['Look partner, I know you don't want to get hurt again. But if you stay hidden, you will lose opportunities with the right people. But if you want my opinion, I would tell you to take the chance. Who knows what is going to happen.]**

'Okay Ddraig if you said so. But I will need some help.'

After thinking that he went to the living room where he found Vali,Bikou and Arthur watching TV. He went to them and asked them. "Hey guys. You know what Kuroka likes?"

The first one to answer was Arthur "Her sister if I am right."

Then Vali "I don't know. Fish maybe?"

And last Bikou "Babies. She is always asking you to have babies with her right."

"Koneko,fish and babies." Issei though "The only good idea there was the fish. Thanks." He then left the three there thinking "I wonder what is he planning?" Bikou though with a smirk. "So he is finally asking her out, huh. He took his time." Vali said smiling too. "That's impossible Vali-san." Arthur said calmly "After all, Issei-san is dating my sister and I doubt that he is that kind of man." "He is not dating Le Fay!" Both Vali and Bikou screamed at him.

Upstairs Issei went to Kuroka's room and knocked and waited until Kuroka came out "Hey Kuroka, can I ask you something?" "What is it Issei-kun~Nyan~" "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and eat something with me?" He asked and Kuroka smiled teasingly "Like a date?" she asked "Yeah. Like a date."

*3 months after Issei arrived*

Arthur was really mad at Issei. To a point of chasing him around the house with Excalibur. At the same time Le Fay was begging him to stop red as a tomato because the embarrassment, Kuroka was also blushing of embarrassment, Bikou was laughing at the situation while Vali was against a wall shaking his head. How did they got to this you wonder. You see.

*Flashback*

 _After the first date between Issei and Kuroka they went into some others until they decided to give it a chance and start dating. They didn't tell this to anybody to avoid unnecessary problems in the group. So every time they were_ _alone in the house they…make out. In the room, bathroom living room, etc. Until they slip up._

 _Everyone expect for Issei and Kuroka went out for a mission they decided to have other make out session. In the kitchen this time._

" _Kuroka, are you sure about this?" Issei asked a little nervous "Oh, I didn't know you were so shy Ise-kun~Nyan~" she said teasingly. At the same time she sit him on a chair and get on his lap. "Is not that. Is that are sure you want to do it in the kitchen?" He asked "Hmmm. Yes." Issei sweat dropped at her answer but before he could answer she kissed him and he kissed her back. Until someone came in._

" _Wait! I think I left something at the kitch-kitch-kitch…" It was Le Fay who got red of the embarrassment of seeing her crush and best friend making out. "Le Fay?" Issei asked embarrassed "I though that you and the rest went to a mission~Nyan~" Kuroka said innocently. "I-I-I…" Was all Le Fay could say before someone else enter._

" _Hey Le Fay,why are you taking so long?" That was what Bikou asked her before entering the kitchen. When he enter and saw the position that Issei and Kuroka were he busted out in laugher. "Hey, I think we left the stove on because here is really hot,HAHA! Then he continue laughing much more for Issei embarrassment and Kuroka anger. Until someone else enter the room._

" _You two are really doing it on the kitchen? Were we cook our food?" That was Vali with a unsurprised voice and face. "I already knew about you two. But can you at least have the decency to do it on a room?" He asked. At this comment Kuroka got a little embarrassed because then she tough that everyone was watching her like that. At last the final member enter the room._

" _Hey, what is going…on?" Arthur asked at the same of emitting a killers aura and slowly narrowing his eyes looking at Issei. "Wait! Before you do anything ru-" he was interrupted by Arthur "Issei-san! I though you were better tan this! But you instead betray my trust and more importantly my sister! Now prepare yourself!" The last thing he said at the same time of summoning Excalibur and getting into battle stance. "No! Wait Arthur! Listen!" It was to late. Arthur already attacked._

 _*Flashback ends*_

It took 1 hour to calm down Arthur and explain to him for the last time that there wasn't a relationship between Issei and Le Fay "I apologize Issei-san. I think this was my fault." "You think!?" Everyone but Vali screamed at him "But I will still accept you into the Pedragon family if my sister is happy." He stated much for Le Fay embarrassment "Oni-sama! Don't say things like that!" She said to him. "Well anyway we need to go now. Goodbye you two." Vali ordered and the group but Kuroka and Issei left to their mission.

*Four months after Issei arrival*

Everyone was on the table laughing but Vali who was frowning and Albion who was sobbing. That was because Vali new nickname

*Flashback*

 _Issei and Bikou were walking through the halls but they stop in front of Vali's door because they hear some music coming from it. When they open it the saw Vali in front of his TV watching a video with a huge butt in it._

" _Ehmmm,Vali what are you doing?" Issei asked. Hearing that Vali turned off the video and face them. "Nothing." Was his response "Aha." Both Issei and Bikou said. After some seconds of silence Bikou asked with a smirk "Sooo, you have a butt fetishe?" With this Vali blushed from embarrassment and defended himself "No, I don't." He said "Riiight." Both Bikou and Issei said. "Well see ya Butt-Dragon" Bikou joked and Issei laugh._

 _With that comment Vali's eyes widened and Albion screamed_ _ **[Who are you calling Butt-Dragon?!"]**_ _"Well, to Vali. If Issei is the_ _Oppai-Dragon because he likes oppais, then he is the Butt-Dragon because he likes butts." Bikou explained while Issei continue to laugh._ _ **["But it is degrading!"]**_ _Albion tried to persuade them to drop the joke but Ddraig told him_ _ **[Don't waste your breath Albion. It doesn't matter how much you plead, they will not stop."]**_

 _Then Issei and Bikou left laughing leaving an embarrassed Vali and a sobbing Albion, and proceed to tell everyone about the incident._

 _*Flashback ends*_

In the dining room everyone but Vali and Albion were laughing and commenting.

"I didn't know Vali was such a pervert~Nyan~" Kuroka teased.

"I'm not a pervert." Vali answered.

"I didn't expect this from Vali-san I have to say." Arthur said.

"I'm not a pervert." Vali answered feeling the popping vein on his forehead.

"I hope that Vali-sama haven't peeked on me." Le Fay said shyly.

"I'm not a pervert." Vali said starting to get really annoyed.

"Vali is okay if you like that type of things you know? You are in your right." Issei told him.

"I'm not a pervert!" Vali screamed this time.

"Whatever you say. Butt-Dragon!" Bikou joked but got thrown into other room because the punch that Vali gave to him and then he start fighting against Issei for starting all this.

*Five months after Issei arrival*

Once again in the dining table were the group. But not everyone was happy this time.

Bikou was bruised up but proud of what he did.

Vali was shaking his head but you can see the small smile on his face.

Kuroka was angry. Especially at Bikou for starting this.

Arthur was smiling like he won something.

Le Fay was really, really happy for the turns of events. So she could only hold from Issei's arm.

While Issei could only wander how he got on this situation.

 _*Flashback*_

 _After some time of Issei and Kuroka was official, Le Fay grew jealous because she also had a crush on Issei. So she decided to tell someone what she felt and she told Bikou. Bikou after hearing her, he came with an idea. "Don't worry Le Fay. Let me handle this." He said with a smirk and pointing his thumb to himself. "Okay. But what exactly are you going to do Bikou-sama?" Le Fay asked him shyly "Don't worry you'll see." Answered Bikou before leaving._

 _Bikou then went to Vali and told him that on his daily spar against Issei he put more intensity on it, which Vali accepted._

 _After the match, Issei was really hurt so Bikou approached to him with a smile "Hey, Issei! How are you holding up?" He asked friendly "What do you want Bikou?" Issei asked still hurt after Vali spar. "Nothing. Just to help a friend in need. Here take this." Bikou said while holding a pill. Issei looked at the pill and doubted. But he really needed to the pain to decrease so he took it. "Wow, Bikou. I actually feel more relaxed. Thanks!" He told him "Don't sweat it." Bikou answered "Hey, by the way can you sign this?" He said innocently to Issei._

 _After that Issei sign them he asked "What were those about anyway?" Bikou just smiled "Marriage papers of Kuroka and Le Fay! Congratulations!" He answered "You!" Was all that Issei said before passing out and Bikou proceed to tell everyone the news._

 _When Issei woke up he went downstairs to find a blushing Le Fay, a smiling Arthur, a furious Kuroka, a Bikou getting beated by Kuroka and a sighing Vali. When he was to ask what was going on someone patted his shoulder. It was Arthur "Well it seems that you finally accepted my sister's feelings. I entrust her to you my brother-in-law." Arthur said with a smile. "No wait Arthur. This all a prank of-" He didn't manage to finish because Arthur drew Excalibur " Are you saying that my sisters feelings are a joke!? That you are just going to leave like that!?" Issei knew that didn't have escape to this, so just accepted his destiny._

" _Wait but you two also sign the papers?" He asked too Le Fay and Kuroka. "Yes." Kuroka said "He told me you wanted to spend more time with me and I get really exited and signed them." She said in defeat. Then Issei looked at Le Fay "Me too Issei-sama." She said shyly "Is that Bikou-sama told me that you ended with Kuroka and wanted to go out with me and that those paper were official dating papers." She said embarrassed of being tricked by that. At the same time Kuroka continue to kick Bikou for saying things like that._

" _Well, guess I don't have other choice." Issei said gaining the attention of everybody in the room "I'll try to go out with both of you." He ended. At this Kuroka was ready to attack Issei for saying that, but Le Fay jump to him and grab hold from his arm while screaming in joy "Issei-Sama!"._

 _*Flashback ends*_

*6 months after Issei arrival*

Everyone was in the living room frowning this time. The reason? The headline of the newspaper.

"Red Dragon Emperor Death!"

Rias Gremory Crying at her lost

After five months of looking they finally found the body of the actual Sekiryyutei.

Everyone was silent until Vali spoke "So they finally put it? Huh."

"I am surprised that they didn't put it earlier" Arthur added.

"But why would they lie about it?" Le Fay asked sad.

"Probably to avoid that the people knew that one of the strongest members of the devils join us." Bikou explain.

Then Kuroka looked at Issei which he looked mad about the newspaper "Ise-kun."

"Rias Gremory crying?! What kind of sick joke is this!?" Issei asked angrily.

Everyone looked at him with pity until Vali broke the silence "Issei. I know you are still mad with her for what she did to you. But remember, you are one of us now, and we got your back no matter what." Vali tried to calm him down, which seemed to work seeing Issei's smile and everyone smiled and nodded at the comment.

"Guys, thanks." Issei told them.

*Present day*

Issei was in his bed trying to sleep and with him he had a sleeping Kuroka and Le Fay. They already passed 7 months since he joined Vali and after so much training they are finally sending him on a mission to retrieve something. But he was really nervous. Not because it was going to be his first mission, because it was really close to his old house. He was afraid he sees his old friends again. Because for some reason, he couldn't just hate them but didn't want to see them again.

"Ise-kun?" Kuroka asked

"Sorry. Did I woke you up?"

"Yes you were moving to much~Nyan~" She said

"Sorry, I was just nervous about tomorrow." He said

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you." She calmed him down

"Yeah. Goodnights."

"Good Night Ise-kun." She then wrapped her tail around his waist hugged him and fell asleep.

 **And that was chapter 2. It took me a lot to write it so I hope you enjoy it. Remember this was a happy chapter to make bonds with Issei and the Vali team. Remember to vote in the reviews the girl you would like in this little harem I'm making. Next chapter would come out this week. And that's all. Review, Follow add to favorites and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3:First Job

Chapter 3

 **Hello Everybody! I'm back with the third chapter of "A Change of Heart". In this chapter will be Issei's first mission with the Vali team. In this chapter will show also how the ORC members felt after Issei departure. And also to announce the new harem member. And it is…**

 **Irina!**

 **I'm going to see a way to make her fit in the story and I will do my best, trust me. Because there were a couple of you who didn't want me to make a harem, but I hope you like the story anyway. Also I'm planning to add at least two members to it. And I'm going to answer some reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **[darth56]: Thanks for the support and I enjoy writing if you enjoy my story, and he is over the ORC in some sort of way, but not at all. Also about the harem thing, he might form one without wanting it.**

 **[Thedevilgamer]: Thanks**

 **[Guest]: I read your review and it makes total sense. Issei don't want to be with Rias or people that support her. But if you think about it, Issei had a great influence in Rias's peerage. So if the situation calls for it they might leave as well. He saved them for their past, from their old and news enemies and became someone important in all their lives. So I hope you have in consideration this for the future of the story.**

 **[Edub102]: Thanks for the review and I hope you keep enjoying it.**

 **[Guest 2]: Thanks for the review because you gave me the idea to add Sona to the list.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **Ravel**

 **Ophis**

 **Sona**

 **That is the introduction so lets go to the story. Remember to review and to vote. Also would you guys like to make one of the boys of the ORC join Issei in the Vali team? Don't worry, no Yaoi in my story. Vote on the reviews.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 3: First Job**

 _*Flashback*_

 _*Hyoudu Residence two months after Issei left*_

 _Everyone in the ORC club was in low spirits. There has been two months since Issei left them and they have been looking everywhere to find him, but still they don't get even some sort of clue to let them know if he was alive. But anyway, they still try to find him. They must find him._

 _But this is having a more negative effect on the club members which were trying their best to find him._

 _To Kiba, he was depressed most of the time. In silence, always apologizing with Issei for being a horrible friend and not helping him when he needed him._

 _To Gasper, he stayed most of the time on his box crying over the lost of his senpai. Someone who supported him and became a role model for him._

 _To Ravel, she was sad as everyone. After Issei defeated Raiser she became interested on him. She enjoyed being his manager and enjoyed their arguments they have. She missed him and just hoped the best._

 _Koneko was back in her emotionless self. She first loses her sister and after years of having her feelings for herself someone managed to make them share them. And that someone just left. She felt that some part of her just left and broke her. She could barely stand this. She just hoped for all this to fix for Issei come back._

 _Asia and Xenovia have been praying everyday to make sure Issei came back safe and soundly. Asia had her eyes red after crying so much. Everyday she cried. She thought that Issei left for something she did and for her he might be dead right now. Xenovia tried to calm her down the best she could but failed, because when she tried to calm her down she felt like lying, because just like Asia she somehow felt that it was her fault or the group faults. She honestly, was starting to lose hope._

 _Akeno tried her best to show composure. This was something that help the group to keep themselves together and keep up hope to find Issei. But when she was alone in her room or in the shower, she brakes down. Issei accepted her for what she was. He helped him to makes amend with her father. She truly loved him. She wanted him to come back. She wanted to blame this to somebody. She wanted all this to fix and go back like it used to be._

 _What all they knew was that after some argument that he had with Rias that make him left them. They felt that this was Rias fault. They didn't want to blame her, but they just felt like it._

 _The reason they didn't want to blame her was that it seems that she is the more affected of all. She locked herself in Issei's room. She barely eat enough to survive and her attendance at school had dropped a lot. They even send a clone of her to school to don't raise suspicions. She didn't even talk to nobody. The only things that could be heard from the room her sobs coming from her._

 _To make sure that the parents of Issei don't get worry. They make an illusion to make them see that everything was okay._

 _But the bigger problem was Sirzechs. After some weeks after Issei left Sirzechs was about to confirm Issei's death, but after some begging from part of Rias and her peerage, he agreed to give them six months to look for Issei. After that he is officially death._

 _There was one more problem to add. One person of the group wasn't present while all this happened. Irina. She was at a mission during the time all this happened. The only question left was: How will she react?_

 _*One month later*_

 _Everything went the same for the rest of the month. Kiba depressed, Gasper in his box, Ravel eating ice cream, Koneko emotionless, Asia and Xenovia praying, Akeno trying to keep composure and having occasional breakdowns and Rias locked in Issei's room. Everyone was silent until the last member of the house entered._

" _Hello everybody! I'm back from my mission!" Irina greeted happily, but when she saw the state that everyone was she asked confused "What happened?". At this everyone was silent until Akeno spoke up "Irina, this is not easy to say so please sit down." Irina at this nodded slowly and started to get worried. What was that everyone was getting worried. Besides she couldn't find neither Issei or Rias. "What is wrong?" She finally asked. After some seconds of silence, Xenovia told her "Issei left us."._

 _Irina was shocked. What do they mean that Issei left "W-what do you mean with that?" She asked "That Issei left the peerage." Xenovia told her again "But that's impossible!" Irina screamed at her "How did this happen?" she asked almost crying. "He had an argument with Buchou and then he ran away." Kiba answered. Irina was looking to the floor when she asked "Where is Rias now?" "She is in Issei-san room. But why you-" Asia couldn't finish the sentence because Irina rushed to Issei bedroom door._

 _She didn't bother to knock, she just destroyed the door surprising a crying Rias. She looked devastated, her hair was dirty, she have some bags on her eyes and was with the same clothes from the day that Issei left and was still hugging the eight pawn pieces. "Rias please tell me what happened." Irina told the still shocked Rias "Irina I-" Was all that Rias could tell. She haven't say to anybody the total true about Issei's reincarnation. She had say to her original peerage consisting of Akeno, Koneko and Kiba that she didn't make it on time and the rest she didn't told them the details._

" _Rias please." Irina was begging now. At this Rias decided to tell them the only reason she could think about Issei reaction. "When I reincarnated Issei into a devil, I say I didn't make it on time. The truth is that I left the fallen angel kill him to make sure he will join the peerage." At this revelation everyone was shocked. Rias let Issei die when it could be perfectly avoided just to make sure? "I know that wasn't the best way but-" She got interrupted by the slap that she received from Irina "You-You-You Whore!"._

 _Irina screamed at her "If it wasn't for you Issei would be here! If it wasn't for you, I could be with him! If it wasn't for you, he would be fine!" After that Rias started to cry, not because the slap but because of what she is telling her is the true. Because of her Issei might be death. The most important person in her life might be death because of her. She felt like throwing up. "Don't you dare to cry. You have no right to cry! After all he did to you, you repay him like this!?" Irina kept screaming at her. "Irina." That was Xenovia trying to calm down her friend down, but in response Irina opened the window and then she extended her wings. One of them was black. After that she left flying. "Irina wait!" Xenovia said after she started following her friend._

 _Back in the room everyone was still getting back from the shock. Finally Akeno asked "Rias, it is true?" Rias only nodded slowly. At this everyone but Rias left the room in silence._

" _Irina wait!" Xenovia screamed again hoping her friend to stop. If this continues she might fall. "Irina if you continue you will fall!" Xenovia tried to persuade her "I don't care!" Was her response._

 _They continue until Xenovia grabbed Irina and hold her by the arms "Let go off me!" Irina tried to get free but failed. "Irina you will fall if you continue like this!" Xenovia tried to reason "I don't care! All I wanted is to be with Issei! Now I can't because of her!" Irina said in the verge of tears. "Irina! Do you really think that Issei will want to see you like this!?" Xenovia snapped at her. "No…" "Then keep yourself together, you'll see that Issei will come back and everything will come back like it used to be." After hearing this Irina broke into tears "I miss him." She said while sobbing "Me too Irina, me too." Xenovia answered._

 _After that Irina left both the Hyoudu residence and the ORC. She still went to Kuoh Academy to see if Issei came back._

 _*6 months after Issei left*_

 _6 months had passed and Sirzechs do it. He put on the papers that the Sekiryuutei was dead. Also after a long talk with Rias he managed to convince her to go back to school. Even though she looked fine in the inside she was devastated._

 _*ORC room*_

 _Rias was seated on her chair when she told everyone about Issei. They were between angry and sad. Angry because they were saying that their friend/crush was dead. And sad because it is really probable. The first one to speak was Akeno " So what are you going to do?"._

" _What do you mean?" Rias answered "About this fake new. What are you going to do?" Akeno asked again. "Nothing." Was her answer._

 _At this Akeno slammed her hands against the table "What do you mean with nothing?! You are just going to give up like this!? After all he did!?" Akeno demanded. At the reaction everyone was surprised "Akeno I don't know what to do." Was Rias answer "Simple keep looking for him!" Akeno answered "It isn't that simple." Rias answered._

 _At the answer Akeno relaxed a little and said "Irina was right. You just used him." This was big blow for Rias that one of her best friends said that to her. She really didn't use Issei, she really love him, more than anything, more than all his peerage._

 _After that Akeno walked to the door and said "I'm going home." No one contradicted. After she left Rias dismissed everyone._

 _On the way home Asia asked Kiba "Do you really think that Issei-san is death?" You could tell she was sick worried "Ise-kun is really though, I doubt he will go down like that." Kiba said with a smile, which managed to calm her down a little, but it also was to try to calm himself. Was Issei really death? Only time will tell._

 _*Flashback ends*_

*Present day Kuoh Town*

A thief was running away in some alley during night. Not from the police but from a man and a woman. He just robbed a house and the thing that more called his attention was a teddy bear with some sort of gem in the neck. He knew he would make a lot of money with it.

What he doesn't expect was two people telling them to give them the gem. He had a gun but there was something about them that told him not to mess with them. So he escaped into some alleys.

After running for a while he saw a woman with a black loose kimono with a pair of black cat ears and two tails. "Where are you going thief-chan?~Nyan~" she asked playfully.

He turned around to see a man with brown hair, a red shirt and with some sort of gauntlet "Just give us the bear and we will leave in peace. Ok?" He said.

The thief knew he was in trouble, so he take out his gun and pointed it to the man's forehead "I'm warning you man. I'll pull the trigger." The thief said and the response of the man was only to narrow his eyes emitting a killing aura.

"You know what? Here, just take it. I don't want any trouble. Okay." Said the thief as he throw the bear with the gem and then run away.

"Seven months of training just to get back some stupid bear" Issei asked annoyed. This was his first mission for the Vail team and it was rather disappointing for saying the least.

"Don't worry Ise-kun. You will get a reward by my part~Nyan" Kuroka said while grabbing Issei's neck and proceed to kiss him. Issei kissed her back while her hands her slowly going down. But he stopped when he heard "Eto…"

Both turned to see a blushing Le Fay. She was annoyed that with Kuroka he will get all passionate and with her he will give her a short, quick kiss. It wasn't fair. After all they were "married" or something like that thanks to Bikou.

"We already leaving?" Issei asked her and Le Fay nodded. "Well he will continue this on the room~Nyan" Kuroka said with a sexy voice which caused to Issei blush and Le Fay to pout. That scene reminded Issei Akeno and Asia. For some reason he still didn't hated them. He hated Rias but not the rest. Maybe he should visit them to tell them he was alive. He will see later.

Then the three disappeared on a magic circle created by Le Fay.

*With the thief*

He was still running until he got in front of a blonde man who was in a school uniform and had a sword pointing at him. He was going to turn around but he saw a woman in school uniform also but with long crimson hair.

"We would appreciate if you gave us the gem." The woman said. At this the thief could only sight "Look, I don't have it anymore. Some cat girl and a brown haired guy took it from me." He said at the same time a small petite white hair girl appeared and asked "Nee-san?" And then the blonde one asked "Why they would send Bikou for something so small?" And the thief said "I think she called him Issei."

At this Kiba hit the thief in the stomach making him to pass out. "Yuuto!" "Sorry Buchou but if what he is saying is true…" "Issei-senpai is alive." Koneko finished for him.

At this Rias face lit up. "You two are right." She started "You go to tell the others and I'm going to report to Oni-sama." "Hai!" Both of them said and went to tell the others the good news while Rias went to the underworld to tell his brother.

*Hotel room*

When Issei, Kuroka and Le Fay arrived they saw Vali seated on the couch and Issei went there to complain about the mission.

"Vali! What kind of mission was that?" Issei asked him "An easy but important one Hyoudu." Was his answer "Care to explain?

"That gem is some sort of key to a weapon." Vali started "We don't know much, only that is really powerful and that the hero faction want it." Vali said.

"I see." Issei answered "So we know were the weapon is?" "Yes" Vali said "It is in some vault in some devil's mansion. The plan is to let the hero faction attack first and during the commotion some of us steal the weapon and the others distract and prepare the escape. We leave tomorrow during midnight." Vali finished and Issei nodded.

"Now that all is clear, time for your reward~Nyan~" Kuroka said grabbing Issei and dragging him into the room. But before they could enter the room Vali said "By the way, I want to sleep tonight. So if you two wants kittens in the future don't make noise." Vali said.

Kuroka pull out her tongue in argument and Issei put a hand on his privates parts understanding perfectly Vali threat. So they decided to go to sleep this time. But before that, Issei had a mental conversation with Ddraig.

 **['So are you going tomorrow?']**

'For what?'

 **['To see your old friends?']**

'I don't know'

 **['So what is your plan for tomorrow?']**

'Probably just hang around and if I found someone I'll see how is he doing.'

 **['And if you see the Gremory girl?']**

'I don't know. Probably just avoid her.'

 **['If you said so. Good night partner.']**

'Night Ddraig'

After that he fall asleep with Kuroka on his side and later on the night, Le Fay.

*Hyoudu Residence*

Kiba and Koneko told everyone that Issei might be alive because said he saw it. This lift up everybody spirits. Asia almost pass out of excitement. It just thing to wait for Rias to come back. Look for Issei and everything will come back to normal.

When Rias arrived she had a frown on her face. So Ravel asked her "Rias-sama, what's wrong?" This caught the attention of everybody and waited for her answer.

"Its Issei. Oni-sama just put him on the SS stray devil list."

 **And that's a wrap. I know this chapter is shorter but it doesn't include a big development like the other one. Just a little development. Also if you are wondering about Rias position in the story, don't worry I got a plan for her, you'll see. I left a clue in this chapter for the future I planed for Rias. I also hope the incorporation I did to Irina. Next chapter I will work on it more. So that's all. Remember to vote on the reviews or by PM what girl you want for Issei harem and if you want to see Kiba or Gasper deflect to the Vali team to help Issei. Remember to Follow, add to Favorites and to leave your Review that it is important for me to know your opinion. Till next chapter. By the way next chapter will be uploaded next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4:Reunion

Chapter 4

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with chapter 4 of "A Change in Heart! Last chapter left some people confused or not satisfied because of two things: The teddy bear part and the thing of Issei becoming a stray. The teddy bear part I took it from the story that mine is based of "Traitor" from Kurohami. I said in the first chapter that my story is based on his, but I still have no right to copy the same part, so if you didn't like what I did there, I apologize and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. About Issei becoming a stray devil rank SS, I will explain it on this chapter, I had it all planed out so to discover why I did that read the chapter. And about the harem , I received really few reviews and PM about it so I decided to leave like it was before. There are only three and I will make it work out. They are:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **This is the harem by now. Maybe in the future I will add someone else, but for now this is it. But in this chapter I will make some bonding between Issei and Irina for the harem development and the story. I have a plan for Irina so don't worry about it. Also there are some important things in the story for this chapter also. Now let's go to the story! But before, some review answering.**

 **Reviews:**

 **[Thedevilgamer]: In this chapter I'll explain.**

 **[ ]: Keep reading and you will see why.**

 **[Guest]: Thanks for put your vote via review. I think you were the only one who did it by reviews.**

 **[Edub102]: Thanks.**

 **[darth56]: Glad you are enjoying it so far.**

 **[CreuseryAsmo]: I already explain the teddy bear part in the first paragraph, and I apologize again if you didn't like it.**

 **[RonnieK23]: Good you're enjoying it so far. I'll try to fix my grammar the best I can.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 4: Reunion**

"What!?" Was the answer of everyone in the room.

"How is that even possible!?"

"He took out his evil pieces!"

"We are not sure if that was our Issei anyways!"

"Senpai couldn't make a crime for a SS rating."

"Issei-san…"

Everyone swarmed Rias with questions about how Issei is a stray. After a minute like this Rias said "Enough! I'll tell you. It started when I went to tell Oni-sama about the clue we got on Issei."

 _*Flashback*_

 _*Sirzechs's office in the underworld*_

" _Oni-sama! I got good news!" Rias greeted her brother happily. I mean, this was the best new she got in months. A chance that Issei is alive. "Oh, Ria-Tan. You look happy. What happened?" He asked with a smile. "Something great. During the mission of getting back the artifact, we got information that says that Issei might be alive!" Rias said cheerfully, but in response Sirzechs face change into a frown "I know that already."_

 _That statement confused Rias "W-What do you mean that you already knew that." Hearing the question Sirzechs let out a sight and told her some information "Some days ago we captured a Khaos Brigade member. He doesn't belong to an important group but he kept telling us that he had powerful friends. After trying to take him more information about his friends he said that he was friend with the Sekiryuteei. This naturally peeked our curiosity so we decided to keep digging on it. With what you are telling me it just confirm my doubts."_

 _Rias was starting to get nervous. Where he was trying to get with all this? "Oni-sama, what are you saying with all this?" Sirzechs let out another sight "I'm adding Issei to the stray devil list."._

 _Rias was shocked "W-What!?" "More specifically to the SS class." Sirzechs answered "But you can't do that!" Rias screamed at him "He haven't committed any crimes or attacked humans! Besides he doesn't have his evil pieces with him anymore!" Rias tried to reason with him but it seemed useless. "After a meeting with the other Maus, we decided to put demons who we consider a threat." "But-" "Also about its level of wanting it is just in case. You and I saw the destructive power that Issei holds, and honestly, I doubt that we were even close to watch it all. So this way we warn other demons about him and get more chances at catching him." Sirzechs answered calmly. At this Rias exploded "You can't do that! He haven't done anything yet! You can't just label him as a criminal or a threat just because you are afraid! You can't!" Rias said the last part crying a little bit._

 _Sirzechs being a loving brother he decided to try to give her a solution "Look Ria-tan, if you and your peerage manage to find him first and keep him under control or at least under supervision, he will not face the execution penalty." At this comment Rias's face lit up "There is a chance that he is being blackmailed by them, so if you manage to find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, he is free to go with no repercussions." Sirzechs said with a smile. Rias then hugged him while thanking him over and over. After she let him go he said "Before you go I got a mission for you and your peerage." "A mission?" Rias asked._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Everyone was at least surprised from what they hear. Did Sirzechs Lucifer really did this? Change the system that much will not only affect Issei, but also other demons who the Maus might see as a threat. But in the other hand…

"So we can save Issei." That was Xenovia breaking the silence. "That's right. We just to find him first, to make sure no one gets hurt trying to attack him." Rias said smiling, knowing that her peerage was getting motivated again to find Issei. "You are right! There is no way that Issei-san join them by his own will!" Asia exclaimed. "If that the case, we're going to save him." Kiba said we a smile. A real one. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's start looking for him!" Ravel said exited. "What about the mission?" Koneko asked "That's right, you talked about a mission from your brother Rias." Akeno said to her.

"Oh, right." Rias said remembering about the mission her brother assigned to them. "The gem we failed to get back is some sort of key to an ancient weapon. Right now a high class devil have the weapon locked in his vault. He is aware that Khaos Brigade wants it, so he asked to Oni-sama some sort of protection until they move the weapon out of his mansion." Rias explained.

Everyone nodded and Gasper asked "Do you think Issei-senpai will be there?" Rias smiled at him "It is highly probable. After all he got the key. It would be weird if his group don't go after the weapon." At this the vampire nodded and Kiba asked "When are we going?" "Tomorrow at night. So rest and prepare for it." She answered and everybody nodded and prepare to go to sleep.

"Xenovia wait." Xenovia turned around to the call of Rias before leaving. "Something wrong?" She asked at her king "No, it is, if you could tell Irina about the situation of Issei. Not the stray devil part, only the good news, that Issei might come back." She answered while looking down with a sad smile. Xenovia smiled at her "I had planned on doing that Buchou. Good night." At this Rias smiled at her "Night Xenovia." And they went to their respective bedrooms.

*Next day. Hotel where the Vali team stays at*

"What do you mean you are going alone?" Kuroka asked Issei. At the start of the day Issei said he was going out for a walk. When Kuroka said that she was tagging along, he said he was going alone. "What you hear. I'm just going for a walk. Do not worry about it." Issei answered "But I want to go!" You could tell she was mad about it. She was not even using her ~Nyan~. "Look, I will make it up to you. Okay?" After hearing this Kuroka made a teasing smile "You will do anything?~Nyan~" She asked teasingly "Yeah sure." Issei answered.

 **['Partner, you're going to regret this.']** Ddraig warned.

"Okay! I want seven kitties!~Nyan!~" She exclaimed happily. At the petition, Issei face fell "WHAT!?" Was his answer "If they are few they could be ten ~Nyan~" She said innocently and again the same answer "WHAT!?" "Twelve sounds good for you?~Nyan~"

 **["Shut up!"]** Ddraig screamed. He really don't want twelve neko kids running around. He had the feeling he was going to entertain them somehow.

"Don't you think you are exceeding yourself Kuroka?" Bikou asked with a smile. "I think I speak in name of all men, that twelve kids is suicidal." Arthur said. "Whatever. Hmm, where is Ise-kun?" Kuroka asked "He left when you weren't paying attention." Vali told her. After that everyone went to do their own things and Le Fay said silently to herself "I would like to have a baby with Issei-sama."

While walking in the streets of his old town, Issei felt good. He remember things of his past, the good, the bad. He didn't wanted to see any of his old friends. Just because to avoid any questions. He isn't really sure what they did with him in the school during the 6 months.

When he was walking someone called his attention "I-Ise-kun. Is that you?" When he look behind him he saw a eye widen Irina. "Is that really you?" She asked "Irina! How have you-" he didn't end up the phrase because Irina hugged him. "It is you!" She exclaimed.

Issei was a little surprised by the sudden action and then he hugged her back. The truth, he missed them a lot. Is good to know that some of them feel the same way. "I missed you so much." Irina said breaking the hug. "I missed you too." Issei said smiling to her.

After that they decided to catch up. Issei told her that he joined Khaos Brigade and in there he got people of trust. Who will not use him as tool. Irina was happy but at the same time sad. Earlier on the day she received a call from Xenovia. She told her that Issei is alive and for now, he might be in Kuoh. She was happy to finally get some good news from him.

But at the same time she was sad. If he join Khaos Brigade by his own free will it will make it harder to get him back. What if he disappears again from her life?

Issei noticing this decided to take her to some fun places. The arcade, karaoke, and to eat something. It was like a date. Irina being a strong believer of the church never had a date and Issei trying to hide himself only had a few with Kuroka in his time in the Vali team. At the end, both have a lot of fun.

After all was over Issei walked Irina home. She told him that she moved out because he couldn't live with the same person that hurt you like that. It was an average department, with a kitchen, a bedroom, two bathrooms, and a living room. She offered him to come in which he accepted.

After talking a little bit inside Irina's apartment Issei saw the hour. "Hey I think it's time for me to leave." Issei said to his friend "Oh. Okay." Irina answered. Her face passed from a happy one to a depressed. Issei catching up with this try to make her feel better "Don't worry. I'll come back to visit next time I'm in town." Irina nodded slowly.

When Issei was about to leave Irina called him "Ise-kun!" The named looked back and say "What is it Iri-" He didn't manage to finish because Irina kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, with any sign of lust on it.

When they broke away Issei was surprised. "I-Irina, what are you doing?" He managed to say "Kissing you. You didn't like it?" She asked sad "No! that isn't the thing. Are you not going to fall because of this?" He asked worried. He knew how important being an angel was for Irina. He didn't want her to loose something so important.

At the question, Irina face lit up "Don't worry Ise-kun! I have it all cover!" She exclaimed confusing Issei "What do you mean you have it all cover?" Still smiling Irina told him the conversation she had with Michael.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Irina asked Michael if he could come to talk about something important. Michael got worried about this, because he knew that Issei left and that he and Irina where real close friends. He was already expecting that she would call him, but he didn't know how the conversation will go. When he got there he saw what he expected. A depressed Irina with red-puffy eyes probably because of crying, and a messy look. Michael put his kindest smile and asked "So what do you want to talk about?"_

" _Can an angel love a demon?" Irina asked. This caught by surprise the leader of the angel faction "Excuse me?" "If an angel can love a demon?" She asked but this time was more like begging for him to say yes. "Is this demon name Hyoudu Issei by any chance?" He asked already knowing the answer._

 _This surprised Irina "I-I…" "Do not worry. I know that he is destined to do great things so I like him for that." Michael calm her down "Back to your original question. Do you truly love him?" He asked the angel which nodded her head in affirmation "In that case, yes." Michael answered "After God's death a lot of things change or got broken. A example are the holy demonic swords that Yuuto Kiba created. So if you truly love him with no lust desire behind it then yes, you can"._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Issei after hearing this was surprised. That much have things in Heaven had change, huh. But it was almost midnight and he had an important mission tomorrow. "Irina, I still need to go but don't worry, I'll come back." Irina face fell a little bit "You promise?" She asked like a little kid which make Issei smile "I do. After all is set and done, I'll come back here. Just wait a little bit more." Irina smiled at her answer "Fine, I'll wait here for you. Just make sure to come back alive." Issei nodded with a smile and left.

At the streets of Kuoh Ddraig decided to talk to Issei.

 **['Well, that was unexpected for saying the least']**

'You can say that partner.'

 **['And this promise, are you going to keep it?']**

'Of course. She was my first friend. Besides, she doesn't have nothing related of what happened with Rias.'

 **['I see partner. In that case good luck with it.']**

*Hotel room*

Issei got to the hotel room where the rest of the Vali team was staying. When he got there, he was greeted by Vali. "You're late." "Well hello for you too. Besides I still got one minute before midnight." At his rival answer, Vali could only sight "Whatever, we're leaving now. Le Fay knowing you would be late made your baggage." Issei nodded and then they went to the main room, where Arthur and Le Fay had made a magic circle to get them all to their objective mansion. But they didn't know, that a red haired princess and her peerage where there too.

*Fridi Manor*

Rias peerage arrived at the Fridi Manor. Place where the weapon was located. It was owned by a high class devil named Enzo Fridi. Enzo was a fat man, with black short hair, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, he had a black fedora. He had some golden rings and a gold watch. He looked really nervous.

"Good day . My name is Rias Gremory and this here is my peerage. We were asked From Sirzechs Lucifer to protect you until the weapon is taken to safety." Rias greeted the man which only nodded quickly and then said "Okay, okay. Where is the rest?" He asked nervously. Rias tilted her head in confusion and asked "What do you mean by the rest?". The question shocked Enzo "Don't tell me it's only you!? A terrorist group is targeting my house and they only send school boys!? I'm doom!" This annoyed Rias but kept her cool "Don't worry . We are more than capable to handle the situation." "For ours sake, let's hope that." Fridi answered inviting them to come in.

The mansion was a classic Italian one. The decorations and furniture all looked to come from Italy too. They got to the main room where they seat and some maids bring them drinks of their likes. After some moments Kiba asked "Excuse me Fridi-sama, but how does the weapon looks like?" "I have been wondering the same?" Akeno said too.

Fridi drank his cup of wine and said "It is actually really disappointing. It is a full black two sided spear, with some sort of container in each side and have a small space in the middle. Is more, it is even lighter than averages spears." After saying that he drank another cup.

This confused the ORC "Then why does it needs a key?" Rias asked. If what the man said was true, it would only be a close combat weapon. "I don't know miss Gremory. And frankly, I don't care. The sooner they come to take the weapon the better." Fridi said and Rias nodded.

*With the Vali team*

"So what's the plan?" Issei asked to Vali. "The following. We're going to divide in three groups of two. Arthur and Le Fay, you two work on the escape route. Create a magic circle to carry us all out of here and make sure to hide your presence. If someone sees you, make sure they don't warn anybody." Vali said to the Pedragon brothers which nodded. "Issei and Kuroka, you two distract both, any type of security that there is and the members of the Hero Faction." Vali said looking at both of them and they nodded in affirmation. "Bikou, you and I will take the weapon, it looks like a two sided black spear, alright." Looking now at Bikou which nodded and asked "Soooo, when are we going to do this?" After that a loud explosion was heard from the mansion and Vali said "Now."

*With the ORC*

A large explosion happened in the upper floor which caused Enzo to panic "Oh no. They are here. I need to hide. I need to take my fortunes. I need to-" "Relax" Koneko deadpanned him "That's right Fridi-sama. Nothing is going to happen. That's why we're are here." Kiba calmed him "That's right." Rias said "Do we know which faction it is?" She asked "It seems that the Hero Faction." Akeno informed her. "Very well. Akeno, go in the sky and take the more you can with your lighting, also inform us where they are going. Kiba and Xenovia, guard the entrances of the mansion. Make sure no one of the Hero Faction come in. Koneko and Asia, you two and me will protect . Everyone understood?" "Hai!" Everyone but Fridi exclaimed. When they were going to do their respective tasks someone called them from the ruins of the second floor. "Wait."

Everyone looked at the figure and gasped. Rias muttered "No way."

 _*Flashback*_

 _*With Issei and Kuroka*_

 _When the group of the Sekiryuutei and the nekoshou went to do their part of the mission they felt a presence. A familiar one. "Shirone." Kuroka muttered. "Rias." Issei said. They knew they were going to have some security in the mansion. But they didn't expect who. And definitely they didn't expect Rias Gremory's peerage._

" _Kuroka." Issei called her attention "Can you deal with the Hero Faction for a while. I'll take care of Rias group." Kuroka sighed and said "Fine. But what do you plan to do?" She was worried about Issei. This will be the first time in months he tries to approach his old group. "Something that I should have done long time ago." He answered._

 _*Flashbacks ends*_

There in the ruins of the second floor, was Issei. He was wearing a red shirt, black jeans and his normal shoes. He was sitting in the border of what was left of the second floor looking at his old peerage with an emotionless face.

"Issei."

"Issei-kun"

"Issei-san"

"Senpai"

"Ise-kun"

"Ise"

That was what came out of the ORC members as they watched there old comrade after months. But Enzo still there, who didn't catch the setting screamed at Issei. "You there! What do you want!?"

Issei still looking with an emotionless face at his old friends said "To give you all something that you deserve."

 **Cliffhanger! That was chapter 4 and I hope you enjoyed it. It took me some time to write because of personal things I did during the weekend, but I hope you enjoyed it. This time there will be no votes for harem girl, so next chapter would come during next week. And that would be all. Remember to review, add to favorites and follow the story. If you want, you can also follow me. So take care and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5:Fusi Sunt

Chapter 5

 **Hello everybody! Here I am with a the newest chapter of "A Change in Heart.". In the last chapter some important things happen but the most important was the thing of Issei meeting his former friends again. How will they react? What Issei wants to give them? What is the power of the ancient weapon? Will there be another cliffhanger in this chapter? All this and more in this chapter. But first some reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **[Hydro159]: Glad you are enjoying it so far.**

 **[ ]: I know! But they are great to build up some suspense.**

 **[Edub102]: You want the next chapter? Here you have it!**

 **[darth56]: Glad you are enjoying the story. I hope the interaction between Issei and the ORC will be good. It's good to write when people enjoys your writing.**

 **[Parker]: Once again I read your review and again, you have a point. It would be normal to hate or dislike people that help your enemy. But I said in previous chapters that Issei don't hate them or blame them, and even kind of miss them. This because by looking the Vali team members he sees similitude's between them and Rias peerage. And yes, he might fight them in certain point of the story, but it will because they are in opposites sides now. With that said I hope you like the story and the chapter. Also, thanks for your opinion.**

 **If any of you forgot the harem members, they are the following.**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **If you want any other, let me know on the reviews or via PM. And now, let's go to the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion talking']**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 5: Fusi Sunt**

The ORC was surprised. Was this Issei? That was the tough of the members of the club. The only things that let them now that it was Issei was his face, voice and that he had the Boosted Gear on his hand. But outside of that he was another person.

He didn't have his usual smile, or any expression for the matter. You could feel a great amount of magic power coming out of him. And he also looked more muscular. And his voice sounded a little bit cold. What happened this 7 months with Issei?

Enzo, who still didn't catch the setting and thinking he was here for him screamed again "Answer me! What do you want!?". Issei turned to him and releasing a killing aura said "First, I want you to shut up!" After hearing that, Fridi backed away shaking. You could see the forming stain in the middle of his pants.

"And for the rest of you." Issei said turning to see his former peerage, which tensed a little bit. 'What is wrong with us? He is Issei. There is no way he is going to attack us. Right?' Those were the toughs of Rias while watching her peerage and herself. "I came here to apologize."

That was unexpected "W-What do you mean?" Asked Asia. They were really starting to think that Issei was going to attack them. "When I left 7 months ago, you deserved an explanation. I left after learning the truth of Rias. That's up to her to tell you about. But I think that the rest knew few to nothing about the matter, so I don't blame any of you for what happen." After hearing that many felt relieved. There still was a chance for him to come back.

"Issei-kun, you don't have to worry." Akeno said making Issei raise a brow "If you're being blackmailed by them you-" "I'm not." Issei interrupted her "But Ise-kun we-" Kiba tried to say something but again Issei interrupted "I'm not being blackmailed by anybody, I join Khaos Brigade on my own free will, to make sure people like her stop existing." The last part he looked at Rias and she lowered her head. That hurt her. "I actually came here to take the weapon, but you are here too so I used the opportunity to say all this." Issei said while standing up "And if any of you is going to interfere with my mission, I will kill him." Issei finished looking at the shocked peerage.

Because of this, everyone but Issei failed to see the two shadows that sneak inside the vault. 'The plan is working.' Thought Issei.

*Outside with Kuroka*

As Issei told her, Kuroka was outside the mansion making sure no one of the Hero Faction step inside to interrupt Issei. As much as she hated seeing Issei like this, she knew that this was the best for him. Sooner than later, Issei would have to confront his fears, and that included facing his old friends. She, Vali and the rest had been talking about the matter for a while now.

Issei had been having nightmares about this. Sometimes he in middle in the night mumbled about something that no one understood except for some things like 'why?', 'Rias.' and 'Raynare.'. ' Raynare,huh. Maybe after this will need to solve that'.

Kuroka had already a lot to worry about. First, the thing that Issei is also 'married' to Le Fay thanks to Bikou. The mission of getting back the weapon. Issei meeting his old group during that mission. And because of this, she feared that maybe he would go back to them. She don't want that. She didn't know what to do if that somehow happened. But she calmed down a thought a little bit. 'That's impossible. He loves me, I love him. He would never leave me.'.

After those thoughts she calmed down and puts her priorities in order. First, finish the mission, second, solve Issei's trauma with Raynare and third, try to divorce Issei and Le Fay without Arthur interruption. With all in order, Kuroka proceed to take out more members from the Hero Faction.

But in all the confusion, Kuroka didn't saw the shadow that slipped inside the mansion and into the vault.

*With Arthur and Le Fay*

The Pedragon brothers where in the escape place with the portal ready, if anything happened. The escape plan they made was to transport them to another of their bases to avoid any trace to their real base.

Le Fay was worried about all of them. They were already attacked by some members of the Hero Faction, even thought they weren't a match to Fenhir, you should never underestimate a sacred gear user.

But she was mostly worried about Issei. She and her brother felt the presence of Rias peerage earlier. She didn't know how will he react. Will he attack them? Will he leave them? Or worse, will he join them. She didn't want to think that. She was so happy with him, that the idea of losing him, crushes her. She just hoped the best.

Arthur was looking at his little sister hugging her knees, until he felt a presence. It was a strong, and it was human also. It was a familiar one too. He only narrowed his eyes looking at the direction it was coming from. It was inside the mansion.

Le Fay noticing the presence too, looked at her brother and asked him "Oni-sama, what was that?" Arthur only narrowed more his eyes and answered.

"Cao Cao."

*Inside the vault*

Vali and Bikou just entered the vault, where the weapon should be. It was a dark place, to few to cero light, and it was full of treasures and things they didn't recognize. Probably because the darkness. Even for Vali, a demon, was to dark.

When they got in what they thought was the middle of the vault Vali told his partner. "Very well, let's start looking. Remember, it looks like a black, two sided spear with containers in each side. Got it?"

Bikou sighed and said "Look for a black spear, in the dark, in mountains of trash. It sounds easy." Finished with a combination of mock and annoyed. Vali looked at him and said "Shut up and start looking. We don't have so much time left."

Bikou was to argue back when they heard someone talking to them above. "Looking for something?". When they looked up, they saw someone they dislike a lot.

It was a handsome man, with short black hair. He was wearing a combination of the typical japanese school uniform and a typical chinese outfit. He had a mocking smile on his face. And most important, he had the weapon resting on his shoulder.

"Cao Cao."

Was all what Vali said while looking at the leader of the Hero Faction. Bikou already took out his staff and putting himself in battle position. "Now that I have the weapon I would appreciate you give me the key." Cao Cao said. "That's funny. I was about to say the same thing. Guess we will have to take it right?" Vali answered with a smirk. His battle maniac side coming out. "Violent as always, are we Vali?" Cao Cao asked in mocking manner, only annoying them more "But before, do you at least now what is this weapon for?" At the question they remained in silence, making the human smile. "I see. I tell you then."

"The name of this weapon is Fusi Sunt. It was created by a group of fallen angels scientists during the Biblical Wars. They build it on the theory of, to defeat the original Lucifer and God, they needed a stronger being. So they created this, a weapon capable of stealing magical power, physical power, and even if the user poses one, sacred gears." At the capacity of the power of that spear. "The original plan was to steal the powers of God and Lucifer and give it to the strongest of the fallen angels to fight, but because an information leak, the devils discover the plan and ambushed them before they could give the weapon to the leader of the fallen angels. After the battle both, the key and the weapon got lost and the story got forgotten. Until now." The last part raising the Fusi Sunt. "With the key all the pieces will be in place to perform my master plan!" Cao Cao exclaimed.

"Which is?" Vali asked. "Actually it is really similar to the one those fallen angels had. But both, God and the original Lucifer are dead now, I needed to change the plan a little bit. So I choose two of the strongest warriors today. Want a clue? I'm talking with one right now."

And it snapped in both of their minds. "The Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei?" Asked Bikou in disbelief. "For a monkey you're smart." Said Cao Cao mockingly "Yes. You see, to extract the persons power, you need to stab him for a minute, a painful minute for what I have heard, and then the spear would turn it in some sort of liquid that would be stored in the containers. That way, it could be injected into someone. If the person doesn't have enough power to hold everything, that person would die and the liquid would die with him. It is one chance shot." Cao Cao told them.

"And what happens to the people you take the powers from?" Bikou asked. "They die." Vali answered still looking at the human. "That's right." Cao Cao answered. "Actually you made me the job easier. Because the Sekiryuutei join you, I got the chance to take away both of your powers. I wonder with who of you I should start." Cao Cao said while rubbing his chin.

At that Bikou had enough and attacked the leader of the Hero Faction with his staff. Cao Cao blocked it easily. Then Vali tried to kick him, but the human dodge and said while getting some distance. "As much I want to kill you both right now, I still need one vital piece. Next time we are going to finish this. Until then." Then he disappeared in a black mist.

Both stayed looking at the last place he was before Vali said to Bikou "We're leaving now." Bikou nodded slowly and then Vali communicated to the rest of the team "Everybody, we're leaving now! Go to the meeting point where Arthur and Le Fay should be. So you two better have the portal ready." Then he got covered with his armor and extended his wings and Bikou got on his cloud.

*With Issei*

Issei was still looking down at his old friends, which seemed to accept that the only way out of this was fighting. "Ise-kun, if this is the only way to take you back to us, I will fight you." Kiba said with decision. "It seems that you still don't get it. I'm not going back.". But before the fight started a magic circle formed in Issei's ear.

When the circle disappeared Issei said "I'm sorry, but the mission is already over, so I'm leaving." Then he turned around ready to leave. "Issei wait!" Rias screamed but Ddraig talked.

 **["Partner, I feel something coming from the vault, so prepare to jump."]**

"Jump?" Issei asked his hand. And in that moment Vali burst from the floor with his armor and then what was left of the roof. Following him was Bikou. "Ahhh. Jump!" after that Issei jumped on Bikou's cloud and they flew away.

Rias, her peerage and Enzo managed to dodge the outburst and then Rias screamed "Issei wait!" And took off flying behind them.

*At the meeting point*

When Issei and Bikou arrived Issei asked him "So did you guys got the weapon?" "We didn't have the chance." Bikou said with a frown. "What do you mean that you didn't have the chance?!" Issei asked again "Look it's a long story. Vali and I will tell you guys when we're out of here." The monkey king answered. "Fine."

When they arrived, there was Vali, Kuroka , Le Fay and Arthur. "Okay we're all. Let's leave." Vali ordered and then Arthur and Le Fay activated the magic circle. When everyone was inside they heard "Issei wait!" When they looked it was Rias flying towards them. "Issei please come-" she didn't finish because the senjutsu ball that hit her, courtesy of Kuroka. "I'm sorry, but you need to move on. Issei will not be your toy again so don't try again. goodbye~Nya~".

She then stepped inside the circle again and Issei said "Kuroka…" She turned to see him "Thank you." She smiled at him and then all disappear to their base.

*Mountain of Flower and Fruit*

When they arrived at some sort of palace, Issei asked again "Now explain. What do you mean you don't have the weapon?" "You didn't got the weapon?~Nya~" Kuroka asked. Then Vali let out a sight and said "It's a long story." Arthur raised an eyebrow and said "We got time.".

Then Vali proceed to tell them what happened in the vault, the story of the weapon, how it worked and Cao Cao's plan with it. After that everyone but Vali and Bikou, where shocked. "S-Something like that really exist?" Le Fay asked.

 **["I'm afraid it is true Miss Pedragon. If I'm not wrong, when they tried to stop my fight with Ddraig, they first tried to use the Fusi Sunt with us."] Albion informed.**

 **["Indeed Albion. But they change their mind for two reasons. One, they could take too much looking for the weapon and the key. And second, they were afraid that they will use the weapon against each other."] Ddraig finished.**

After some seconds of silence Arthur asked "So what is our new plan Vali-san?". Everyone looked at Vali waiting for the answer. Then he answered "We destroy it.".

Everyone was a little confused by the answer. "What do you mean?~Nya~" Kuroka asked. "Yeah, we can use it for us." Issei added. "No." Was Vali answer "A weapon like that is double-edge knife, (No pun intended) if someone steals it and get the powers of two powerful beings and put it on someone who can handle it, we're doomed." Everyone nodded in understanding "So when we get back to the underworld base, we will destroy the key. Without that the Fusi Sunt is just a spear.". Vali finished.

 **["It isn't so easy Vali."] Albion said**

"Huh?" Vali answered.

 **["The name the material the key is made of is Jozu. It was created even before me and Ddraig. It is known for being indestructible. Not even us could break it."]**

"Now what?" Bikou asked a little annoyed. "If we can't destroy the key, we destroy the weapon." Vali answered. "We just need to keep the key safe, and look for patterns in the Hero Faction members. For smarter Cao Cao is, he will slip sooner than later. And when that happens, we attack." Vali finished with a confident smile making everyone nod in agreement.

"Now everybody go to rest. We're staying here for a week before returning to our main base in the underworld." Vali stated. And when everybody was leaving ,Issei asked "Hey, where are we exactly?". At the question Bikou smiled. "Glad you asked my perverted red dragon emperor friend. We are in the palace of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit! My kingdom in other words." He said while opening the curtains for a extra effect.

"Ohhh. So you actually have a kingdom." Issei said surprised which only annoyed Bikou. "What do you mean by that?" "Is that I always thought that the title of monkey king was just an empty title. That's why you joined Khaos Brigade." Issei explained. "Of course I have kingdom!" Bikou exclaimed "The title of Monkey King had passed in my family for generations. And everything you see!". "Then why you joined Khaos Brigade?" Issei asked "Because I felt like it! Now go to your room!" Bikou told him. "I don't know where my room is." "Go to Kuroka's. she is going to sleep with you any way. No go before I kick you out, Oppai Dragon.". "I'll guide you Ise-kun.~Nya~". After that Kuroka and Issei left with a sobbing Ddraig.

Bikou then turned to see Vali and Arthur smiling. "Oh, shut up. Four eyes, Butt-Dragon.". Arthur narrowed his eyes and Vali frowned. Also Albion start crying and asking why.

*With Issei and Kuroka*

Issei and Kuroka were walking in the halls of the palace when Issei said "Kuroka." The named turned around and said "What is the matter?~Nya~". "Thanks for what you did back there. It was hard enough to see them. So to see her coming to ask me again to go with her. It was bad for me. And then you stepped in. You proved me something that I already know." Issei said. "Which is?~Nya~" Kuroka asked. "That I love you."

Kuroka smiled warmly and said. "You're welcome."

*Fridi Manor*

Back where was the remaining of the Fridi Manor, Asia was healing Rias, when the owner of the mansion came. "My house! My treasures! I'm broke! And you are going to pay for this!" Said while pointing at Rias. He was going to say something else but got lifted and thrown away by Koneko. "Shut up." She said with her monotone voice. Rias was going to say something to her but a magic circle that she recognize formed on the ground.

"Oni-sama!" She exclaimed when Sirzechs Lucifer appeared. "It seems that it went really bad here." Sirzechs said. "They took the weapon." Grayfia said as she appeared. "Excuse me Maou-sama, but what does the weapon do?" Kiba asked. "I think I can explain that." Said a voice from above.

It was a man with a goatee, black hair with golden bangs. "Azazel?" Sirzechs asked. "Yes. I made a little investigation of my own and I found a thing or two about the weapon." The leader of the fallen angels said with a smirk "And what did you find?" Akeno asked "The name is Fusi Sunt, and it does nothing good." Answered Azazel losing his smirk.

Then Azazel told them everything important of the weapon. Everyone was gasping, by the exception of Sirzechs and Grayfia. After some silence Xenovia asked "What do you think is their plan with the spear?" "Probably to take out the power of Issei and Vali. Including their sacred gears." Azazel concluded, while rubbing his chin. "W-What happens when it is taken out?" Asked Asia afraid of the answer. "They die. Right?" Sirzechs answered and Azazel nodded.

At this Rias fell on her knees crying. She listening this was to much. After Issei left she broke. Everything that transpired by that time was to much. The pressure from her peerage, Irina leaving the house and the ORC and the constant fights with Akeno. And when she finally sees him again, she failed to get him back. 'All because of that cat bitch!' Thought Rias.

Sirzechs seeing how her sister react decided to step in. "Don't cry Ria-tan, look, when you find Issei, it will be best for him. That way we can keep him safe. Don't you agree?" He said with a kind smile.

Rias seemed a little better because of those words and smiled "You're right!" She exclaimed happily. Seeing her sister better, the Maou ordered "Good. Now all of you go to rest. It seems that you all need it." After that, everyone left. Except Enzo, which was still crying because everything he lost.

*At the Hero Faction headquarters*

In a room, there was Cao Cao looking at the Fusi Sunt. "Only one more piece to put my plan in action." Cao Cao said to no one while looking at an image of the gem. "But how to get it?".

After some thought he smirked. He started changing images while saying "Maybe I need two more pieces…" He stopped at the image of Rias.

"Rias Gremory."

 **And that's the chapter! First I want to clear some things.**

 **Fusi Sunt, means 'Fusion' in Latin.**

 **The mineral the key is made of, 'Jozu', doesn't exist. The name comes from 'Diamond Jozu' of One Piece.**

 **Bikou is the monkey king. So he should have some sort of palace somewhere in the Mountain of Flower and Fruit.**

 **And that's it. I want to inform you that next week I start school again. I know, it sucks. I will still try to upload it on the weekend, but don't think that I drop the story if I don't upload chapter six before Sunday. That's pretty much all. Remember to Follow, add to Favorites and review. But before you leave, a Omake.**

 **Omake**

" **Choosing Rooms"**

"You're going to love my room Ise-kun.~Nya~" Kuroka told Issei while guiding him to her room. She was so exited to having Issei sleeping with her, in her room, that she couldn't wait. 'This is the best chance to have kitties with him.' Kuroka thought.

"E-Excuse me, Issei-sama." They turned around to see Le Fay blushing. "If you want you can sleep with me in my room." She ask, blushing and looking down. Issei was about to speak, but Kuroka said something first. "I'm sorry Le Fay-chan. But Ise-kun is already sleeping with me.~Nya~". "Yes, but I have a bigger bed." Le Fay said.

At the answer Kuroka's eyebrow twitched a little. "Maybe, but I got more light.~Nya~"

"I got an air conditioner." Le Fay said back.

"I got a TV." Kuroka countered.

"I got snacks." Le Fay said.

"I got a kitchen." Kuroka said back.

"And ero-magazines.~Nya~" Kuroka finished with a smirk.

"Well, I got a computer and it is better for looking that types of things." Le Fay said embarrassed for what she just said.

"Maybe, but I got two special extra soft pillows that I know he would love." Kuroka said while pushing her breast together making them look bigger.

"I-I-I…" Le Fay said embarrassed.

They went like that for a while and Issei who was still watching had a sweat drop on the back of his head. Until Vali came in.

"Hyoudu. If you want, I can show you a room. With no one using it." Vali offered, which Issei accepted. "You guide." Issei said and they left them for with their fight.

After a while, Kuroka and Le Fay said at the same time.

"Well Ise-kun…"

"Issei-sama…"

"With who you want to sleep with!?" They asked and realize that Issei wasn't there. "Huh. Where did he go?" Kuroka asked in confusion. Then Arthur, which was there with Bikou for a while now, said "He left with Vali-san." "And where did they go Oni-sama?".

"To-" Arthur got interrupted by Bikou that said "Vali took him to his room!". At the answer both girls eyes widen and screamed "What!?". They didn't got time to answer because the girls already start looking for Issei and Vali.

"Issei-sama!" le Fay screamed in worry.

"VALI!" Kuroka screamed in rage.

When they were out of sight, Arthur said to a laughing Bikou "You know that when they discover that you trick them, Kuroka-chan is going to beat you up?"

"Yeah. But it will be worth it." Bikou answered.

"And maybe also Vali-san, for saying that he would take a man to his room." Arthur said.

"Yeah, maybe. But still-"

"And also Issei-san, for saying he would accept the offer of that man." Arthur interrupted Bikou.

At that Bikou started to get nervous. "Maybe. But-" Bikou couldn't finish because another interruption of Arthur.

"And your castle might fall."

Bikou widened his eyes at that. "I need to get out of here." The monkey king said and rushed to the door.

'This is going to be fun to watch' Arthur thought with a smile.

"BIKOU!" Could be heard the scream of Kuroka, which make Arthur chuckle and Bikou to shiver.

 **Omake Ends**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:Killing the Past

Chapter 6

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the newest chapter of "A Change in Heart". I didn't upload last weeks because school, but I'm doing it now. Like I said before, with school I'm going to update slower than before. So don't be surprised if you don't see a new chapter until next month. I'll do my best to avoid that, but who knows what is going to happen. Now before the story, some reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **[ ]: In the anime, manga and light novels, who knows? In my fic, yes.**

 **[darth56]: Happy that you are enjoying reading the story. I hope this chapter is good like the others that I wrote.**

 **[FGD92]: Great idea! If people review or PM me about Serafall or other girls to join the harem, I will join them somehow.**

 **[Phantomsoul2015]: Thanks, doing my best to stay that way.**

 **[Edub102]: The same that I said to FDG92. If more people review or send me PM I will make some other girls join.**

 **[Primevere]: Here for you to read**

 **[Hydro159]: More story for you**

 **[Memes]: I don't get your review. I don't know if it is a joke or an insult.**

 **And those are all the answers for the reviews that the last chapter got. And if you forgot the harem members for now, they are:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **Remember, if you have any other suggestions of characters to join the harem, put it on the reviews or PM. Now let's go to the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 6: Killing the past**

*Mountain of Flower and Fruit*

Bikou loved his kingdom. That was a fact. He knew he wasn't as half good king as his father or his grandfather before him, but in his eyes he did a good job. Watching from the roof of his palace, he saw how people were, and he was pleased.

The palace was surrounded by a river and in some kilometers they were all the villages in a circle like way. There still was distance between them. The reason why the villages were arranged like that was security matters. If a village was attacked, then the guards at the palace and the warriors of the two neighbor villages go to aid. It only takes 5 minutes for backup to arrive.

And seeing how people was interacting and smiling, made him smile. But all this peace that he was having was interrupted by a loud explosion and a red light over the horizon. His eyebrow twitched, because he knew the cause of the explosion.

"Bikou-sama!" A guard said appearing behind him. "Yeah, I know already," Bikou said annoyed "Don't worry I'll handle it." "Are you sure?" The guard asked in worry "Yeah, you go to tell the others to calm the people. I already know what cause this anyway."

The guard nodded and left confused to fulfill his order and Bikou left to the epicenter of the explosion. 'I just hope that the damage isn't too big.' The monkey king thought in his way to the area.

*Somewhere in the Mountain of Flower and Fruit*

Issei and Vali where resting in the only remaining untouched tree, of what was a forest full of them moments ago. The reason they went to do one of their spars in this place was simple, the one assigned to them was way too small for their taste. And it was the basement of the castle and it was of 55.000 squere feet.

In the tree Issei and Vali were chatting over their training. "You're improving Hyoudu." Vali praise him "You weren't bad neither Vali, I feel the gap between us becoming smaller." Issei said with a smile "Maybe, but there is still a gap." Vali said with a smile and got some chuckles from Issei.

After some moments of comfortable silence, Vali asked "Why do you trust us so much?" Issei didn't look at him, instead just looked to the horizon with a smile on his face "Because you guys help me when I needed help to escape from my past. Everything bad that happened to me was because I trusted too much. I trusted Yumma or Raynare, and that got me killed. And I trusted Rias, just for be used like a toy. I'm not going to lie; at first I had my doubts about you guys too. But after so much time, I finally feel at home with people that understand me."

Vali processed all this and asked "So that makes us friends?" Issei didn't look at him and answered "No," he made a pause and said "We're brothers."

Vali took the confession and smiled at him "Yeah, you're right. But I would be the favorite between us." Vali joked and after some laughs they keep on chatting until someone interrupted them.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO IDIOTS THINKING!"

That was a really piss Bikou, which was with a tic mark on his forehead, and one fist up in threatening manner. The answer from the both asked was "Training." They both say at the same time.

"Training!?" Bikou asked/screamed "How the hell destroying a forest is consider training!?" Bikou said and Issei and Vali looked around to see the environment. After some seconds of this Vali said "I don't see a forest." At the answer Bikou wanted to smash his head against something. "It is because it is destroyed!" Bikou exclaimed "Then you should take more care of your kingdom." Issei deadpanned him. Now Bikou wanted to smash Issei head against his staff.

"Anyway we need to go now. I have something to say to the whole team." Vali said while standing up, Issei nodded and follow suit. Bikou just stand there for some seconds with a twitching eyebrow and screamed "Don't you think this is over yet!" "Hai,Hai." Was Issei lazy answer. After that they left to the castle.

*Main Hall of the Palace*

In the main hall, there was the Vali team, talking about their next move. "So what is this meeting about? ~Nya~" Kuroka asked "About our plan." Vali stated. "Which is?" Arthur asked "As you already know, our objective is destroy the Fusi Sunt." Vali started "Yeah, you already told us that yesterday." Issei said. "Yes, but to do anything first we need information." Vali answered.

"What kind of information?" Le Fay asked "Information about the Hero Faction moves. Right?" Bikou said "Right. Before we do anything we need to do two things. First, secure the key. Even though it is already in our main base, if someone break in he or she shouldn't have a big problem finding and taking it. So when we get back to the base we are going to take all the precautions, to avoid losing the key. Second, information about every move that the Hero Faction have done. There we can find a pattern in their moves and formulate a plan."

There was a moment of silence or everyone to take the plan until Kuroka asked "And from where do we take that kind of information? ~Nya~" "Probably from a top fallen angel of the grigori, or an important devil." Arthur said and Issei continued "If that's the case, it should be Azazel-sensei or the Gremo…" Issei didn't finish knowing that he might meet his old group again really soon.

"Yes. Tomorrow we're going to attack the Gremory Manor, to try to get as much information as we can of the Hero Faction." Vali confirmed and turned to Issei "Are you okay with this Hyoudu?" Issei just smiled at him and said "Yeah! If I could confront them once before, I can do it twice. Besides, what are the chances that Rias and the others are there?" Issei said with a smile which Vali smiled back at him.

"Very well, now everybody go to rest we have a big day tomorrow." Vali concluded and everybody left for the exception of Vali and Arthur. "Tell me Vali-san; you choose to attack the devils first to help Issei-san recover from their betrayal towards him?" Arthur asked and Vali let out a sight "Yes, I can still see through his mask, and I see he still have problems about it. I want to help him." "Like a comrade or a friend?" Arthur asked again "Neither." Vali answered and Arthur raised a brow "Like a brother." Vali ended with a smile. Arthur smiled at the answer and said "Good by me. Good night Vali-san." Then both left to their rooms.

*Issei's room*

Issei was on his bed awake thinking about tomorrow. It had been only one week since he last saw them, and now he might just see them again.

 **['Relax partner.'] Ddraig voice said inside of Issei mind**

'I know, it's only that it is still too quick for this.'

 **['It might be, but remember, you have now people that support you. Especially Kuroka.']**

"Ise-kun?"

 **['Talking about the devil']**

There at the door steps, it was Kuroka in a black nigh robe with red borders. "Having problems to sleep? ~Nya~" Kuroka asked getting closer. "Nah. Just thinking a little bit." Issei said. "About them?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Even though I did great last time when I last saw them, I was about to hug them or destroy them. Besides this time we're going to their house this time. So this time will be more dangerous if Sirzechs is there." Issei explained and Kuroka nodded, knowing how badly a fight against the stronger devil might turn out.

"Don't worry. ~Nya~ We're strong. Every single one of us. Besides Vali somehow always have a plan that always take us out alive, either the mission was a success or if it failed. And if Rias tries to take you again, I'll show her that you are and never will be her toy again." Kuroka stated making Issei feel better. "Besides you can't leave until you gave me my sixteen kitties Ise-kun. ~Nya~" She said and Issei eyes widen "Weren't twelve last time?" "Yep, but it increased as payment for comforting you. ~Nya~" She answered happily. Issei only sighed and patted gently her head "Fine. Good night Neko-hime." And fell asleep and Kuroka follow through with him.

*Next morning, outsides of the Gremory Manor*

"So what's the plan?" Bikou asked "When you shut up I can explain." Vali answered. After some mumbles of Bikou he became silent and Vali continued "Okay, this is the plan. Arthur and Le Fay will stay here in the escape route with the portal when we need to leave. Also you two will warn us if some kind of reinforcement is coming." Vali commanded to the brothers which nodded and turned to Bikou, Kuroka and Issei "You three will get the information. It should be at the storage vault located in the basement of the mansion. Watch out though, there was a rumor that Azazel gave some of his experiments to Sirzechs and he puts them in there. So be careful." Vali told them and they nodded "And I will make the distraction for you to come in." Vali said "And what would be this distraction be Vali-sama?" Le Fay asked making Vali grin like a mad man "I'll fight Sirzechs." He stated making everyone wide their eyes "What?" Issei asked in worry "What you heard Hyoudu, I'll fight Sirzechs in his office keeping the bigger threat there, at the same time attracting most of the servants to that room to try to help their master." Vali explained.

"There are different signatures more than the servants Vali-san." Arthur said gaining everyone attention "I can sense Garfia in the office with Sirzechs and I can also feel the same amount of power coming from another one leaving the room." "Azazel probably." Vali interrupted "Yes and another seven different signatures in the main room." "Rias and her peerage." Issei said and everyone attention changed to him. Noticing this he decided to calm them down "Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides I got Bikou and Kuroka to back me up." Issei said with a smile. "Very well. When the alarm starts you three get in the building." Vali ordered and left with his sacred gear activated.

*Main room Gremory Manor*

Rias and her peerage were in the main room of the Gremory mansion. The reason they were called was because, they were assigned to protect the mansion from any type of attack. Rias protested saying they should be looking for Issei instead but her brother convinced her saying that Issei might appear if they attacked the manor.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a loud sound and the alarm saying that Sirzechs was being attacked. The peerage was about to move, when Koneko just looked to another part of the mansion. "Something wrong Koneko-chan?" Asia asked her. Koneko didn't say anything for a seconds "Nee-san and…" She made a pause "Issei-senpai."

At that everyone eyes widen and Rias ordered "Koneko guide me to where he is, and the rest of you go help Oni-sama."

"Hai!" was the response of everyone except Kiba

"I want to go too." He said in a serious voice. Rias nodded and the group split in different directions.

*Sirzechs office*

Behind the desk was Sirzechs Lucifer standing up and behind him, his wife and head maid Garfia, both glaring at the man in front of them.

It was Vali, sacred gear activated looking at the both of them arrogantly. The door was locked and the room was sealed for no one to leave or enter unless Vali or Arthur say so.

"What do you want Vali" The Maou asked dangerously "Two things really, First I would like some information about the Hero Brigade." Vali answered casually "And if I don't give you that?" Sirzechs asked again narrowing his eyes and making Vali smirk "Well, that would lead us to the second thing I want; kick your ass." Vali said confident.

Sirzechs only created a destruction ball on his hand and say "I'm sorry, but you can't have neither of those things. In change, you will receive death by my hands." At the same time Garfia created a magic circle to help her king if needed.

 **[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

Was heard and Vali was inside his armor in a fighting stance.

 **['Vali, this two are the two of the stronger devils alive. Prepare for this.]** Albion warned.

'Don't worry, I came prepared since we left'

And then Vali charged, starting the fight of his life.

*Gremory Manor Halls*

"So where is this again?" The group of Issei, Kuroka and Bikou have been looking for the room for half and a hour now and they still don't find it. "Don't ask us, you have been here before, you should know." Bikou answered frustrated "But you studied the map." Issei countered "You too should have studied the map!" "Shut up both of you." Kuroka said frustrated "You two will call the attention of guards or worst." She wasn't using her ~Nya~. Bikou was about to say something when a voice ahead interrupted them "Need help with something?"

The voice came from Azazel who was leaning against a wall "Azazel-sensei." Issei said "Long time no see, kid." Azazel wave with a smirk getting of the wall.

"The leader of the Grigori." Bikou said while getting his staff ready for battle. Kuroka getting ready too. "Relax, relax, I didn't come for a fight. I came to help you." Azazel explained. "Why?" Issei asked and Azazel let out a sight. "Look Issei; I know what Rias did to you, and you are in all your right to do this. While you and your new friends don't attack anything related to the Grigori, you have my support." Azazel said with a small smile. "Why?" Issei asked again making Azazel take a more serious look "Because you are like a son too me." Azazel clarify making Issei and his group smile.

Azazel regaining his usual smirk said "Very well, now follow me." Then he left being follow by the trio.

*Gremory's storage room*

"So here we are." Azazel said while entering the storage room. It was a big hall with some papers that they deduce that was documents or paperwork, and some strange objects. When they were about to ask what were those objects Azazel said "Don't touch anything, those objects are experiments of mine that I gave to Sirzechs." "Why would you do that? ~Nya~" Kuroka asked.

Azazel chuckled before answering "You see, too keep a friendly relationship. He gives me stuff that he thinks I care about, and I give him things that I might think he cares about." Azazel answered. "And what if, I don't know, he decides to attack you with this?" Bikou asked "He can't. All of this experiments are failures." Azazel answered with a smirk.

"What do you mean sensei?" Issei asked. "All of this experiments have an error that make them extremely dangerous to the user of it. Hell, you can't even fix them to create a better version." At the answer they nodded and continue.

In the way to the files, Bikou accidentally, hit one of the failed experiments with his staff making it shake and glow making Azazel gain a panicked look. "You stupid monkey! You know what you just did!?" "No…" Bikou smart answer was. "That was a nightmare machine, it makes you see your worst nightmares and others will see them too!" Azazel explained making the others panic. Seeing the reaction Azazel tried to calm them down "Don't worry I got a device to counter the machine. Remember; do not fall to the illusions!" Azazel screamed before all turned pitch black.

*?*

The first thing that Issei noticed was the darkness. The whole room was made out of it. The second thing was noticing that he could see both Kuroka and Bikou like if it was with daylight, and by the looks of Kuroka towards Bikou he knew that they can see each other too.

"Bikou! Look what you did!" Kuroka screamed. She was pissed. "I'm sorry. It was an accident." Bikou tried to apologize but failed "An accident that might kill us!" Kuroka continued. Issei was about to say something when a voice behind him called.

"Long time without seeing you Ise-kun."

*Gremory Manor Halls*

Rias, Kiba and Koneko where running through the halls of the mansion when Koneko smelled someone else "Azazel-sensei is there too." Rias frowned "For his own good I hope he doesn't do anything to my Issei." Then the trio start running faster.

* Sirzechs Office*

Vali managed to dodge other of Garfia magic shots but because of this he was hit by one of Sirzechs destruction ball in the chest area, throwing him against the wall, and destroying part of his armor in the chest area.

 **['Vali, I feel that Ddraig user is in some illusion that might cause trouble.']** Albion warned and Vali smirked under his helmet.

'Don't worry about him. I know him long enough to know that he can get out of this situation.'

"Feeling like giving up Vali?" Sirzechs asked standing in the same spot that he started the fight, unscratched. Then Vali got up "No way. We're just getting started." Vali stated and charged once again.

*?*

Issei looked back and saw Raynare in her fallen angel bra and thong. She smirked in a seductive way and said "Did you miss me?" "Raynare…" Issei growl came. "I'm your worst nightmare Ise-kun. Oh and I see you brought some friends." She said pointing at Kuroka and Bikou who appeared at the sides of Issei, both ready to fight and Issei activated his sacred gear.

"Oi, Issei; who is the S&M chick?" Bikou asked trying to get under the skin of Raynare "Raynare, the one of Ise-kun's nightmares, right? ~Nya~" Kuroka said and Raynare chuckled. "Oh, you have dreams about me Ise-kun? That's so sweet from you. Now, let me show you yours friends nightmares." She said and her smirk became evil looking and with two quick claps from her hands the darkness became a medical room.

"This place…" Kuroka said with shock and fear on her face. When Issei was about to ask what is wrong with this place a scream behind the door called their attention. Before anyone could react Kuroka sprinted towards the door and when she opened she fell on her knees and muttered loud enough to hear "Shirone…"

Behind the door was Koneko tied to a bed being experimented by one man who was dressed like a doctor only that his white coat had blood on it, and being watched by another more fancy looking man.

"How are the test doing doctor?" The fancy man asked. "Really great sir, she is showing even more promise that her sister, but there is a chance that she might not survive the procedure." The doctor answered "I don't care. If she dies, we will look for another test subject." The fancy looking man said and the doctor nodded and continued his job making Koneko scream in pain. Just when Kuroka jumped to save her sister the room disappeared coming back into the darkness.

When the darkness was all that was left she felt on her knees muttering the name of her sister. "You bitch!" Bikou screamed and charged but Raynare dodged the strike and the darkness changed into a burning village with a lot of corpses around. Bikou realized that this was one of the villages of his kingdom and fell to his knees staring at the ground with wide eyes, with a shocked look.

Raynare got close to Issei and hugged him. "Now, Ise-kun; How much will it cost me to break you like your two friends?" But Issei just get off her grasp and said "A lot. Because it doesn't matter how much you try, I won't break again. besides it doesn't matter what you do, I will help my friends. If someone close to Kuroka is suffering, I'll save her!" Issei proclaimed and Kuroka looked at him "And if the kingdom of Bikou is burning, I'll will turn it off and help him kick the ass of the responsible of it!" This time Bikou looked at him "It doesn't matter what happens, I will help them!" Now Kuroka and Bikou stand up with smiles on their faces. "Yeah! All of this is an illusion anyways!" Bikou screamed with his staff at Raynare "Now you're done Fallen-Chan. ~Nya~" Kuroka said. Raynare face was one of panic now "Now…" Issei began and from his gauntlet has heard **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]** "Disappear!" and Issei punched her on the face . Raynare went flying but Issei felt he hit something else, and then the darkness disappear.

*Gremory's storage room*

When Issei looked at what he hit, he noticed that he hit the nightmare machine. "So you guys are out of it. Huh." That was Azazel with some weird golden goggles. "Ehh, Azazel-sensei, what are those?" Issei asked pointing at his goggles. "This?" Azazel asked taking them off "Are a special goggles that are design to eliminate the effects of the nightmare machine." At the explanation Bikou exploded "Then why didn't you destroy the machine!" But Azazel just wave him off "I knew you guys could handle it. Besides, I took that time to find these." He said waving the some papers "Those are…" "Yes, the Hero Faction information, all yours." He finished with a smirk. Then Issei took the papers and run out of the room with Bikou and Kuroka following "Thanks Azazel-sensei!" Azazel just waved a little and said "I'll catch up later."

*Gremory Manor Halls*

Issei, Kuroka and Bikou were running towards Sirzechs office when they heard behind them "Issei!" They look behind them without stop running to see Rias, Koneko and Kiba behind them with smiles "Crap, what do we do?" Bikou asked with a frown, he wasn't in mood for a fight "Maybe this time I should just kill her? ~Nya~" Kuroka asked with a way too sweet smile. "No, we don't have time for this. Just run faster." Issei said and they do as he ordered. "Issei wait!" Rias screamed but they didn't even answer just kept going faster and then she start going faster which she copied and then her other two servants too, trying to catch up Issei.

*Sirzechs office*

There was a beat up Vali, who was barely standing, with parts of his armor like left arm, chest area, lower right leg and one quarter of his helmet destroyed.

Sirzechs was preparing his final attack when something he didn't expect happened.

Issei in his Balance Breaker armor broke into his office and tackle Vali out of it by the same wall that Vali entered.

Then Koneko older sister and the monkey king enter and followed Issei.

Then his sister, her knight Kiba and Koneko enter to follow Issei.

Then the door opened revealing the rest of Rias peerage with stunt faces seeing nothing in the room.

After getting back from his surprise he ordered Rias peerage to go after them. After they left Sirzechs just sat down with a frown knowing how this was going to end.

They escaped.

*With Issei, Vali, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur and Le Fay*

They were the whole group in the magic circle ready to get out of there. Then Issei turned to Vali who was holding his arm, without his balance breaker armor. "He really beat you up back there." Issei said smiling at his friend "Shut up Hyoudu, you didn't battle a Maou." Was Vali answer "It was your decision to do that." Issei said and Vali just huffed and they heard Rias scream "Issei!" But when she got to the magic circle, they already left leaving a crying Rias. "Issei…" she muttered.

*Vali team base*

When they arrived at the base Vali collapsed into the floor. With help of Bikou he got back up. "Mission was a success." He started "Tomorrow we will make the plan to get the Fusi Sunt, now go and rest." "Need help to go to your room Vali-san?" Arthur asked "Don't worry, I can move to there."

Arthur nodded and everybody left to their respective room. And in Kuroka case, to Issei's room.

*Gremory Manor Outsides*

There was still Rias crying with Asia trying to calm her down with no success. Also there was Sirzechs glaring at the ground where they escaped.

"This was a failure." He said to himself and only one person listened.

"You can say that."

That was Azazel with a frown. Or pretending to have one. He didn't wanted to fight right now.

"Where were you?" Was Rias question making Azazel change into a smirk "I tried, believe me I did. But the kid and his friends are strong." This make Rias angry because she knew he was being sarcastic "Why you…"

She didn't manage to finish because the fallen angel that appeared and bowed in front of Azazel. "Azazel-sama!"

Azazel lifted a brow "What is it?" "Something horrible! The Hero Faction attacked the Grigori head quarters!"

 **And done! Sorry for taking so long but here is chapter 6. I'll try to upload quicker because next week I got Holiday because Independence Day in my country. Also I'm thinking in writing another story alongside this. I'm working on a schedule to do that. I will probably be a Naruto Fanfic, But I'll see. Well that's a wrap. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Decision

Chapter 7

 **Hello everybody! I am back and I bring chapter 7 with me. I had some problems with my computer but I manage to upload it. In this chapter, it will be a major issue in the story so hold into your seats to discover it. But first some reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **[Edub102]: thanks for the positive reviews. Here you have a fresh chapter.**

 **[darth56]: I'm here to please. So I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others.**

 **[Malfel]: more people voting for harem members and we'll see.**

 **And that are all the answers. I received few reviews this time. If you don't remember the harem members there are:**

 **Irina**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **If you have any other character that you want to add put it on the reviews or PM me. Now, let us go with the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion speaking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 7: The decision**

*Vali team headquarters*

It was been a week since the attack on the Gremory Manor and from the attack on the Grigori. In the meeting room , the Vali team were making a new plan.

"So as you know, after our attack on the Gremory Manor we gather information on the moves of the Hero Faction," Vali said making everybody nods "But the information there was useless, so the attack was a waste of energy and time." Vali finished making everyone eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" Everybody screamed at the same time making Vali flinch.

"What you heard. I underestimated Cao-Cao intelligence and overrated the Gremory's information. It is my fault." Vali apologized but Kuroka was having none "Of course is your fault! You know what happened back there? We saw our worst nightmares!" Kuroka said making Vali look down. But before she could continue Issei interrupted.

"Kuroka, please stop. Vali almost died back there too. This isn't his fault. We all played our part in this." Kuroka only sighed and Vali smiled. After Kuroka apologizing to Vali Issei asked.

"Do we have any other plan to do or to prepare?" Vali shook his head "No, let's take another week off. We still have the key so Hero Brigade can't do anything. So I don't see why some days off would do any damage."

Bikou was screaming of joy, Arthur was smiling and thanking Vali and Kuroka and Le Fay wanted to hang out with Issei. But this said that he wanted to go to town alone.

After convincing Le Fay and accidently promising more babies to Kuroka Issei left.

*Kuoh streets*

Issei was walking in the streets of his hometown when he notices something. The sky changed it color. That means that someone supernatural is attacking him.

"Hello Issei." A familiar said from behind.

When he turned around, he saw Sirzechs Lucifer standing behind him with a kind smile. "Sirzechs." Issei said calling his sacred gear. "Oh Issei, I already told you to call me oni…" He never finished because the glare that Issei was giving him.

"What do you want?" Issei asked preparing himself for a fight. But Sirzechs never changed his expression "To talk."

*Vali Team headquarters next day*

Vali woke up expecting this to be a normal day without planning the next great move of the team. Just when he was done putting his clothes on Issei bust in the room and closed the door. "Vali listen to me." Issei said and Vali nodded telling him to continue.

"You need to take the key with you." Issei said making Vali raise a brow "Why?" "Look, there is no time to explain. Just take key and prepare the escape route to the base in Bikou's palace." Issei said.

Vali putted a hand over his shoulder to calm him down. "Hyoudu, tell me." Vali said seriously. Issei let out a sight "Take a seat. This is going to last a while."

*Meeting Room*

Everyone but Issei and Vali was in the meeting room wondering why were they called. "Why do we have more job?! Weren't we on a vacation?!" Bikou exclaimed making Arthur sight of irritation, "I don't now Bikou-san. Otherwise I would have tell you already." Then Kuroka commented, "I don't know but Issei-kun said it was important so I believe him. ~Nya~"

Bikou was about to say something but right then Issei and Vali appeared. Vali seated next to Kuroka and Issei stand up in front of the group.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Issei started confusing the group but Vali "When Vali bring me here I was broken. I lost my purpose and I was lost. But here I not only found a new reason to fight. I find friends. True friends, that later became my family." Issei finished with a smile, making everybody gain one.

"Hey, Issei, your speech was really nice and all, but why now you said this to us?" Bikou asked making everyone lose the smiles and Vali turned serious. "I also wanted to say that I am sorry." Before anyone could ask why Arthur said, "I detect some people outside. Strong people." Right there Vali activated the escape route trapping everyone except Issei inside.

"What's going on?" Le Fay asked worriedly and Vali answered, "Somehow the Gremory's discover the base. Issei is saving us." Kuroka got the message: Issei is giving himself in. "ISSEI!" Kuroka screamed but it was too late. They were already gone.

Right then Sirzechs entered with Garfia and some men that grabbed Issei in case that he tried anything. "Good that you listen to me Issei, now your friends are safe." Issei still remembered that talk.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Talk about what?" Issei asked and Sirzechs showed him a picture of the outside of the headquarters to Issei surprise. "You see Issei, I could take down you, and your group of friends whenever I felt like. But instead I want to make a deal with you." Sirzechs said making Issei raise a brow "A deal?"_

" _Yes, you see, my sister was really hurt when you left. So my deal is; if you came back to her, not to be her pawn, just go back to school I will let your friends go and erase all their crimes." Sirzechs answered him "And if I refuse?" "Then they would go to torture and to execution like the criminals they are. So what do you say Issei?"_

*Flashback ends*

*3 Weeks later, Gremory Dungeon*

For 3 weeks, Issei was in the cells waiting to go back to Kuoh Academy. He received visits from Rias and her peerage telling him how happy they were that he was back. He have not say a word since he arrived. He only ate, he was served with his favorite's food because Rias asked the chefs to do it and herself bring the food to him, hi drink water or juice, the one that bringed to him and stayed in his cell.

Right now Asia was removing his handcuffs to go to school, "Don't worry Issei-san, everything is going to be alright." She said but she received no answer depressing her. Now they are on their way to Kuoh Academy.

*Mountain of flower and fruit*

In the meeting room of the Palace of Bikou, there were the rest of the Vali team. Kuroka had her eyes red and puffy for all the crying. When they arrived and Vali told them, she attacked Vali and this was not fighting back. It took Arthur, Bikou, Le Fay and some servants to avoid her killing Vali. Since then she broke. The rest was thinking on a plan to save Issei. They have one now.

After Vali explained the plan, he asked "Okay this plan is really risky so is everyone ready?" After receiving nods and determinate looks, he smirked and said, "If that's the case, let's go."

*Kuoh Academy, Issei Room*

Issei morning was awkward. When he arrived, he received confused looks. The reason? He was more buffed than before. This was confusing because the illusion they were using was his old scrawny self. Therefore, to see the change in one day to another was confusing. He also ignored his old friends, Matsuda and Motohada; he was not in the mood for their bullshit today.

So he was seated looking to the window. The only person he spoke too was Irina. He hold nothing against Irina so he could hang out with her. He could sense how Kiba, Asia and Xenovia were staring at him, waiting for him to go and talk to them.

Then the teacher came in and the class took seat. "Hello class. Before we start, the class let me introduce to you your newest classmate. Come in." The teacher ordered the new person who entered.

He had a white complexion, he was wearing the usual Kuoh uniform and have silver hair. Issei eyes widen in recognition while Kiba and Xenovia narrowed theirs and Asia looked in fear.

"Come on boy. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Vali Hyoudu. Please take care of me." Vali said and bowed to the class.

 **And done! I know this chapter is shorter but is only for this chapter. I wanted to say that I'm stoping answering reviews so that way I can upload chapters faster. The reason why answering reviews and my uploading speed are connected is because I wait somedays to get some reviews to answer. Also that the next two chapters that I'm going to upload are the prologue and chapter 1 of my new story '5 Hearts'. It will be a Naruto fic by the way. So if you don't like Naruto ignore that story and continue with this one. Tell a friend that likes Naruto to read when the first chapters are out for him or her to read. I'm not stopping writing this story though. And that's a wrap. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8:Reunion Once Again

Chapter 8

 **Hello everybody! Here I am with chapter 8. I hope that this will be longer that the last one, becouse 1000 words is really short compared with the other chapters. Now lets got oto the story!**

 **Harem members:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina**

 **Le Fay**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 8: Reunion**

"WHAT!?" That was Issei wondering when Vali took his last name. But thankfully for him the class attention was still on Vali. But for the bad luck of Vali he was stormed by questions.

"Do you dye your hair?"

"Are you related to Issei?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Please tell me you're gay!"

Vali who wasn't used to this type of situations blushed of embarasment for much the girls delight and men jealosy. This would have continue if the teacher wouldn't stop it.

"Now Hyoudu-san take a seat." The teacher said to Vali but he answered one question before sitting down.

"For your question, I am his cousin." Then he tried to sit down but was intercepted by Matsuda and Motohama "So you're the reason Issei is so down today? Huh." Vali was about to answer when they both fell down with bruises in his head. Behind them his 'cousin'.

"There is an empty seat next to mine Vali." Issei told him with a smile and Vali nodded. Behind them Kiba, Xenovia and Asia were wondering when these two were so friendly.

When the class resume Issei whispered to Vali. "So what are you doing here?" Vali answered "This is your rescue plan."

"Which is?" Issei asked and Vali smirked.

 _*Flashback*_

" _I got a plan." Vali stated in the meeting room of Bikou's palace. He had been thinking of a good one to save Issei and this was the best one yet._

" _It better be good." Kuroka stated. She had been depresed ever since they arrived. She wanted to be with her Ise-kun, but the red head witch stole her from._

" _It is the best one I could think of." Vali said and Arthur asked "Very well. So what is your plan Vali-san?"_

" _Inflirtate into Kuoh Academy." Vali said seriusly making Bikou eyes widen "You mean, go to school?" "Yes." Vali answered and Bikou sneered "Well, go back and think another plan, becouse I'm pretty damn sure I am not going back to school."_

" _Yes you are." Kuroka stated while glaring at Bikou "Why?" Bikou asked/whined "Becouse you owe him." Kuroka answered making him lower his head._

 _After some seconds he started nodding and with a new fire in his eyes he proclaimed "You're right! Lets go and save our Oppai dragon!" Kuroka smiled and Arthur and Vali nodded with a smile._

" _Ano, there is a problem Vali-sama." Le Fay said gaining everyone attention and a questioning look from Vali "Which is…" Le Fay swalloled knowing that Vali didn't like a miss in one of his plans and said._

" _What about Sirzechs-sama?"_

 _Everyone attention turned towards Vali who was thinking. After some moments he looked at his team and said "I'll make a deal with him."_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"And that's the plan." Vali whispered towards Issei who nodded with a serius face. "This deal isn't you giving yourself right?" Issei asked seriusly and Vali shook his head. "No. I'll tell you with the rest."

"Okay. Talking about them, were are they?" Issei asked and Vali smirked "Le Fay is in the same class as Kuroka sister."

*Koneko's Room*

"Hello, My name is Le Fay Pedragon. Please take care of me." Le Fay said while bowing down and blushing of embarasment. 'KAWAII!' Most of the class thought except Koneko who was glaring. The class thought she was jelous.

"Very well Pedragon-san. You can sit with Koneko-san." The teacher said and Le Fay gulped nervosly at the thought of sitting next to the Gremory's rook.

'What is she doing here?' Koneko wondered.

*Issei's Room*

"Okay it could be worst." Issei addmited and Vali nodded in agreement. "And the rest?" Issei asked feeling that he already know the answer. The sight that Vali let out confirmed his thoughts.

*Rias and Akeno Room."

"Hello my name is Arthur Pedragon. Please take care of me." Arthur said and bowed making the girls blush at the gentleman.

"Yo. My name is Bikou Saru, Please take care of me." Now the class smiled at the charismatic new guy.

"Hello, My name is Kuroka Toujou. Please take care of me. Ny-" She cut herself to not cause a bad impression. But it didn't matter becouse many boys were already wondering with her.

"Very well, Pedragon-san sit next to Shitori-san, Saru-san next to Himejima-san and Toujou-san next to Gremory-san." The teacher ordered and they went to their sits. One frowning, other smirking and other neutral.

'Those three aren't from Khaos Brigade?' Sona wondered.

'These are from the Vali Team. Did they came for Issei?' Akeno asked herself.

'The cat bitch!' Rias screamed in her head.

'I don't know this one.' Arthur thought while sitting next to Sona.

'Yes! My perfect introduction fooled them! Just look how the queen is looking at me!' Bikou thought happily sitting next to Akeno, who was watching him with warry eyes.

'Why with the red head witch!?' Kuroka screamed in her head.

*Issei's Room*

"Okay, that is worst." Issei whispered to Vali who nodded in response. "Yes. Now be quiet until lunch, there will we meet the rest." Issei nodded and got a question "Hey, can I bring someone?" "Is of trust?" Vali asked and Issei nodded. "Okay then."

Issei was happy that Irina might be added to the group. Then the class proceed as normal but they didn't saw Kiba and Xenovia whispering.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Xenovia asked Kiba who narrowed his eyes "I don't know, but we are going to find out."

*Hours later*

When the bell rang saing that lunch hour arrived Kiba got close to Issei and with a smile said "Ise-kun, can I talk with you for a moment?" Issei was about to answer when Vali got in front of Kiba with his eyes narrowed and said "No, he can't." Kiba kept his composture and tried again "But-" He was interupted by Issei. "Sorry Kiba, I'm busy." Then Vali and Issei left to look for the rest of the group leaving a shocked Kiba behind.

*Koneko and Le Fay Room*

When the class was over Koneko walked towards Le Fay.

"I want to talk to you." Koneko said in her usual monotone voice but there was some anger in there. Le Fay thought for some moments what to say and then said "I am sorry Koneko-sama, but I need to meet someone." Le Fay said and Koneko nodded.

After that Le Fay rushed out of the room to look for the rest of the group.

*Rias and Akeno Class*

When everyone left Rias walked towards Kuroka who was talking with Arthur and Bikou.

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked/Demanded to Kuroka and the group. "We? We are just here to learn. –Nya-" Kuroka said cheerfully that Rias took as an offence.

She was going to say something when Arthur said something "Rias-san, Excuse me but I can't understand why you are mad. All our crimes had been erased. Just ask your brother." Then Bikou decided to step in "Yeah, after he blackmailed Issei to come here."

Then they left and left a doubt in Akeno mind.

'Issei was blackmailed?'

*End of School*

When the group met in lunch hour, they were hugs, pats, tears and some kisses for the school shock. It was the notice of the day that Issei Hyoudu is the boyfriend of Koneko sister.

Also Irina was introduced and was accepted quickly. It seems that the hate towards Rias is a friendship matter.

When school ended there was still a problem for the group: Were to stay.

Issei shared the problem becouse he didn't wanted to sleep in his old house. He don't need to say hi to his parents becouse they are out in atrip so no problem there.

Then Irina said the solution "And if you stay in my apartment?" This caught everyone attention.

"Is it spacy?" Bikou asked.

"Yes."

"Do it have TV?" Le Fay asked

"Yes"

"Is it peacefull?" Arthur asked

"Yes"

"Sounds good to me." Vali said.

"I already been there so no problem from my part." Issei and Kuroka latched herself to him. "If it is good to Issei-Kun it is good to me. –Nya-"

"Then it is decided. We go to my place." Irina said taking the lead and the rest followed her.

But Issei asked a question in the way "Vali, what is the deal you are going to make with Sirzechs?" This caught everyone attention because they didn't know neither.

"An alliance."

 **And Done! I said that I was start to uplouding quieker and I did. Next chapter will be out next week, promise, becouse I need a break. I uploaded three chapters, two in my other story, in three days, so I deserved it. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	9. Chapter 9:The Deal

Chapter 9

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the 9th chapter of "A Change of Heart". Enjoy!**

 **Actual Harem:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 **Chapter 9: The Deal**

"I don't like this plan." Issei said.

"No one does but it is our best choice." Bikou told him.

"I still don't like it."

"Both of you silence we are only three and we don't know if it is a trap." Vali said.

"A trap? But you aranged this!" Bikou exclaimed.

"Whatever. Lets go." Vali ordered and they started to move.

"I still don't like this." Issei said.

If you are wondering what are they talking about, let me tell you.

*Earlier that day, Irina apartment*

"So what is this alliance? Nya" Kuroka asked. Evryone payed attention becouse all of them had the same question.

Vali looked at all of them and said "My plan is to form an alliance with the Gremory's." Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds until…

"WHAT?!"

"Are you crazy?"

"They will kill us at sight!"

"I refuse to do this plan."

"I don't like this…"

"I will not work with that red headed witch! Nya!"

Vali just waited some seconds until he screamed

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shuted up and Vali looked to Irina "Irina-san, You are not from this group so what do you think of the plan?"

Irina putted her hand on her chin and said "The plan itself is risky, but it might work gladly!" Irna said the last part happily. After some time without talking to them, she started to miss them.

"Then it's decided. Tommorow after school, Issei, Bikou and me are going to the Hyoudu residence and make a deal." Vali said and Bikou raised his hand.

"Yes Bikou?"

"We don't have to go to school, right?"

Vali let out a sight "Yes we have. If we want to keep our cover we must go."

Bikou started arguing to Vali and Irina grabbed Issei arm "Ne Issei, Lets go to sleep?"

"Yeah sure Irina-chan." Issei replied but then Kuroka grabbed His other arm.

"If someone is going to sleep with Ise-kun is me. Nya." Then Le Fay hugged Issei by behind.

"I also want to sleep with Issei-sama."

After one minute of discusion, they agreed to sleep together. Leaving Vali, Bikou and Arthur in the main room.

Arthur was the first one to notice their abstence. "It seems that they already went to bed."

This caught the other two attention. "Is there another bed?" Vali asked and Arthur shocked his head.

"No, Only the couch." They both turned to the sofa and saw Bikou sleeeping there with a mattres over him. They both had tick marks on their foreheads and with one kick fom both they pushed Bikou down.

"Hey!" Bikou complained. Vali was about to lecture him about teamwork and then he saw Arthur sleeping in the couch. That was the start of a fight that lasted all night.

*The next morning*

The first thing that The others saw was the leader of the Vali team, The monkey king and one of the wielders of Excalibur spooning in the floor with a broken couch.

After some laughs and breakfast they went to school.

*Issei, Vali and Irina room*

When Issei, Vali and Irina got to their seats the heard some girls screaming 'Kya!'.

Vali was confused but Issei and Irina knew the screams. Yuto Kiba was moving. And in fact he was moving towards Issei.

"Ise-kun, Bucho wants to talk with you." Kiba said with a smile but lost it by Issei frown and words.

"Tell her to stop calling me. And for you get lost."

"But-"

"Get lost."

Kiba lowered his head thinking all the pain he caused his best friend but he was still determinided to fix it. Sadly Issei got attacked by fangirls.

After some minutes of insults Vali stepped in. "Okay, he learnt his lesson, now beat it. You are bothering me."

The fangirls backed up becouse they became Vali fans since yesterday. Only if they knew he slept with two men.

In other part of the room Xenovia and Asia aproched irina seeing her more happy.

"Is Issei acting weird?" Xenovia asked Irina who looked at her old friend with a smile.

"Nah, he is just fine." But the answer only worried them more.

*Le Fay room*

With Le Fay there wasn't a lot of talking. Just a tense atmosphere.

The reason was the glares that Koneko gave to Le Fay. Le Fay only giggled nervously and hoped that the day ended quickly.

*Kuroka, Bikou and Arthur room*

If the tension in Le Fay and Koneko room was hight the one in Kuroka, Bikou and Arthur was over the sky.

Akeno was glaring at Bikou and he thought that she was just wondering with him. The reason of this thoughts was that he thinks that no one recognized him.

Sona was warry of them becouse from the group they came from. Especially from Arthur. People started to say that Arthur could becaume the next school president.

And from Kuroka and Rias better to say the least. They were glaring at each other and sparks were flying between the glares.

At the end of the class Rias went to confront Kuroka.

"Look Kuroka, If you give up Issei I will convince my brother to forgive your crimes. That way you can see your sister again. Deal?" Rias asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already. But her answer surpised her.

"No. If you ask your brother you already would know that my crimes are already forgiven. And about Shirone, don't worry. I'll see her soon. Nya."

Rias was gaping becouse the answer. She then left to see Issei at the ORC club. She sent Yuto to look for him. She just knows he will show up.

*After school*

Issei was walking with Kuroka to irina's apartment. The others already left leaving them alone. They were talking until they heard a scream behind them.

"Issei!"

They turned and saw Rias running to them or better said towards Issei.

"Issei, why didn't you go to the club?" Rias questioned. They were still close to the accademy, so many students stoped to see the argument.

"Rias, I'm no longer part of the ORC. I told Azazel-sensei that I quited it and he accepted it. I thought that he already told you."

"He did but I thought he was joking…" Rias said and continued "But I don't accept it. Come now we have-" she was interupted by Kuroka.

"Sorry Ria-chan," Kuroka said mockingly "But Ise-kun and me already have plans so…"

"Don't interfiere Cat bitch." Rias glared at her. But instead of answering she did something that surprised everyone and broke Rias.

She kissed Issei.

Rias stared with tears in her eyes seeing Issei kissing her back. Then Kuroka looked back to her. "Now if you excuse us." And they both left.

Rias ran away crying and the other students started to send mesages to everyone in school.

*Present*

"You don't like this becouse of what happened with the switch princess?" Bikou asked with a smirk.

"That and the rest of the story." Issei replied with a frown.

"Shut it, both of you. I'm going to knock so be at your best behaivor." Vali scowled and knocked the door.

*Inside the house*

Sirzechs didn't know how to feel. His sister came crying saying that the cat bitch raped Issei. He knew it was a lie. He liked Issei like a little brother, and he was mad and disapointed at Rias for what she had done. But he felt pity and disapointment for Issei as well.

He was frustated with himself when he make Issei a stray devil becouse the new law the other Maous and himself putted. Now Vali said he wanted to make an alliance to stop The Hero Faction and get back the Fusi Sunt. Azazel and himself decided to destroy the weapon.

Then he heard a knock on the door and he knew who there were. He opened the door and saw Vali, Issei and the monkey king Bikou. "Gentlemen, come in." Sirzechs said with a smile.

*1 hour later*

The negotations took one long hour. There they decided what to do. They will join the two teams into a new one called DxD team. The members of the Vali team have to go to the ORC to make discusions about their next move. The Fusi Sunt will be destroyed and the Key will be sent to investigations to see how to destroy the indrestuctible material Jozu. Lastly The Vali team members have to move in the Hyoudu residnece. Rias that was walking down heard this and jumped towards Issei and hugged him.

Bikou just to annoy Issei called the rest of the group.

The result was inmediat.

"Cat Bitch!"

"Red Witch!"

Issei let out a sight knowing that this was going to be a long night.

*Old School Building*

Cao-Cao saw the whole scene and smirked. He was seated behind Rias desk twirling the Fusi Sunt in his hand. He had a plan to get Jozu. The DxD team just make it easier for him.

"Just a little bit longer…" He mused to himself looking at the spear "And you will be complete."

 **And Done! Here is chapter 9. What is Cao Cao plan you ask? How Rias will play in it? If you have any Idea or Theory put it on the reviews. The closest one will appear in the next chapter at the introduction. Also in next chapter is Cao Cao plan starting. Well that's a wrap. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	10. Important!

Important!

Hello everybody! I'm here to tell you guys something important. I have 3 stories to upload before the year is over and you guys are going to decide the order! The stories are:

DML: Devil May Love: A high school DxD and Devil May Cry crossover. When Dante accepts a job that sends him to Kuoh academy, how would things go?

Metal gear solid: Code Zero: A metal gear solid and code geass crossover. What happens when outer heaven is transported to a world with an empire and a masked rebel with the name of zero? What will Big Boss do?

Bones: A Naruto Shikotsumyaku (Dead bone pulse) fic. When Naruto is born with Kaguya's clan traits and bloodline. Alive parents.

And those are the options. I'm going to put a poll between today and tomorrow. You can also vote via PM and by the reviews. Till next time.

Roy D. Harper


	11. Chapter 10:My Love

Chapter 10

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with chapter 10 of "A Change in Heart". In this chapter Cao-Cao's plan will be revealed. Remember to vote for the next story. Right now, the poll is at:**

 **Bones: 8 votes.**

 **DML: Devil may Love: 2 votes**

 **Metal Gear Solid: Code Zero: 0 votes**

 **A really brief summary of the stories was in the last chapter, so vote! Now to the story.**

 **Actual Harem:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **Legend:**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Speaking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 10:** **My Love**

It had been an interesting week for Issei. No, interesting isn't the word…

Dangerous.

That is the right word.

Because when someone thinks that when some girls fight over you is great and even hot, in reality it isn't that much.

Not at all.

Especially when those girls are extremely dangerous demons that can destroy buildings if the focus on it.

That is the case of our old good Issei right now hiding under the bed after a little dangerous cat fight between Kuroka and Rias.

"See you make Issei run away!" Rias exclaimed

"Me? You scare him off with all your cuddling!" Kuroka answered.

"Cat Bitch!"

"Red Witch!"

When the sound of foot stomps lowered Issei let out a sigh of relief. "Ara, Ara Ise-kun. What are you doing here?" Issei heard besides him and saw Akeno smiling her smile with her eyes closed.

Issei covered her mouth confusing her and he whispered "They are still out there."

Akeno giggled and nodded. When the sounds disappeared, they got out of the bed. "So afraid of girls, Ise-kun?"

"Only when they are fighting over me. I got a scar last time." Issei said making Akeno giggle. But when she stopped she frowned and looked down making Issei worried.

"Hey something wrong?" Issei asked and Akeno looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry."

This surprised Issei "Why are you apologizing Akeno-sempai?"

"Because you were hurt. And I didn't do anything to help you." She started to sob a little and felt surprised when Issei hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault that I left. I never blamed you for something you had no control." After those words Akeno starting crying and Issei just hugged her harder.

After some minutes Akeno stopped crying and just rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course." Was Issei answer and Akeno looked into his eyes.

"Why did you leave?"

Issei let out a sight and said "I don't like being used, and Rias was using me. That's all."

Akeno nodded understanding. She already suspected that Rias was the reason of Issei's departure, but now it was confirmed.

Unknown to them Rias watched the scene and left crying towards her room.

And from the shadows, a figure smirked seeing how things played. "Thanks for the help." He whispered and disappeared back into the shadows.

*Rias Room*

'Why?'

Was that the only thought in Rias head right now.

'Why doesn't he love me?'

"Oh, but he does loves you." A voice from the shadows said.

Rias tried to get up hearing this voice that somehow read her mind but she noticed that she could only move her head and couldn't scream or talk loud only whisper.

"Cao-Cao..." She whispered narrowing her eyes.

Said person showed himself smiling smugly and walked next to Rias and sited on her bed. "How are you doing Rias?" He asked sarcastically.

Rias just glared at said man before whispering in a threating tone "What do you want?"

Cao-Cao made a thinking pose, probably to mock her and started to say his goals "Me? I want to prove that humans are far better than all the supernatural. Find the key for the Fusi Sunt. but Right now, I want to help you." He finished putting his hand on her head much for her annoyance.

But putting her annoyance at a side she processed what he told her "Help me?"

Cao-Cao nodded still with a smug smile "Yes. To get you love." He then created a picture of Rias and Issei kissing when he saved her from her marriage with Raiser.

"Issei..." She whispered remembering the things that happened since the night that Issei left them. Just thinking about that make her form tears on her eyes.

"I can make him love you again. For a price of course." Cao-Cao said and Rias looked down thinking.

Cao-Cao frowned thinking that his plan wasn't working but then smiled when Rias said the words he wanted to hear.

"I'll do it."

"Great. Don't worry about the price for now. I will ask you for that at it given time. Now, the procedure might be...painful." Saying those words, he grabbed Rias head with one hand and Rias tried to scream out of pain but because of Cao-Cao spell she couldn't.

After some more seconds of really intense pain, her eyes turned glassy and gave a weak but soft smile "Issei..." She whispered before passing out.

Cao-Cao smirk got even smuggler. "Good night Rias. Tomorrow you will be a completely new person for your love." He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Rias smile in her sleep.

'Issei...'

'...Is mine.'

*The Next morning*

Rias woke up feeling great.

Better than ever.

She woke up with one goal in her mind.

Get her Issei.

She put on her school uniform and went downstairs to look for her objective. When she arrived, she frowned seeing the cat bitch hugging her Issei.

So, for everybody's surprise, Kuroka's anger and Issei anger, she hugged him from behind, pushing Kuroka away from him.

" What do you think you are doing you red witch!" Kuroka exclaimed and Rias didn't even look at her and said.

"Shut up."

It was a simple, but confident message that angered Kuroka even more. But before she could speak Issei spoke up. "Rias, can you please get off me."

Rias grabbed softly his face for him to look at her directly into her eyes and softly she said.

"No."

This angered Kuroka even more and asked "Why not?"

This time she looked at Kuroka and smiled smugly "Because he belongs to me."

The answer angered not only Issei but also the rest of the Vali team and Akeno, While the rest of Rias peerage seemed uncomfortable. "Issei doesn't belong to no one Switch Princess!" Bikou exclaimed making Issei smile for the support.

Rias still smiling let go of Issei and walked towards the door with her bag but stopped at the door. "He will be mine..."

"...Because he loves me."

She then left leaving a stunned table and when Kuroka recuperated from the bold statement she exclaimed "Who do she thinks she is!"

Vali was frowning "Something isn't right..."

"What do you mean Vali-san?" Arthur asked and everybody looked at Vali.

"I don't know. But something is really wrong."

When they left Cao-Cao appeared from the shadows smiling "Phase 1 of my plan to get the key completed." He said to himself.

"Now it is all up for you Rias." Then he left in a cloud of black smoke.

*With Akeno*

Akeno just before arriving to school suffered one of her most scary experiences.

Before she arrived to school, Rias out of nowhere, grabbed her, pushed her against a wall in an alleyway and threatened.

She still could remember the words she said with a voice that had so much poison in it, and those hollow, glassy eyes that she had.

"Don't touch my Issei again."

She decided to warn the rest about this. 'What happened to you Rias?' Akeno thought going to school.

 **And Done! That was chapter 10 for all of you. I hope you enjoy it. And yes, I decided to add Akeno to the Harem and make Rias yandere. That was my great plan for her. Now remember to vote for the story you want to see. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	12. New Story Poll winner

New Story!

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the winner of the poll for the new story! After a long time the poll is closed and this are the results:**

 **In last place with one vote: Metal Gear Solid: Code Zero.**

 **I really wanted to write this story. It is inspired by another and its creator is Rafchi, so go and check it out.**

 **In second place with seven votes is: DML: Devil May Love.**

 **For one moment I thought that this story would win, you know. It suddenly had a boost of votes from three votes to seven. In two days!**

 **You guys probably already now the winner but I will say it anyway.**

 **In first place and winner of this poll, with nine votes is: Bones.**

 **It seems that my next story will be my second Naruto Fic. I'm cool with that. It have the potential to becoume really good so I hope you enjoy it. The prologue, Chapter 1 and 2 will be out this weekend.**

 **About the other two storys, I will publish them sometime in the future. Also I want to say that my next story will probably be a Boku no Hero Academia Fic. The reason: I really liked the Anime.**

 **The random question is related to that fic by the way. So if you want to vote the theme of that story choose between Green Arrow or The Joker.**

 **And that is a wrap. Thanks to all the ones that voted and I hope you enjoy Bones. Till tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 11:Obsession

Chapter 11

 **I'M BACK AND ALIVE! How is everyone doing? There had passed a long time since I uploaded 'A Change of Heart'. The reason was computer problems, bad school year and a silly bet. That I lost. So, I also lost 10 bucks. But back to the story I'm here to make everyone happy with a yandere Rias, an evil Cao-Cao and ready to receive all the hate from Rias fans. What a great way to kick of the year. Also, I want to say that I am not dropping the story anytime soon. So please stop sending me PM asking me if I drop the story or if it is for adoptions. Because it isn't! Now that it is all clear, let's go for the story!**

 **Actual Harem:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **Akeno**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion speaking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion thinking']**

 _"Flashback"_

 **Chapter 11: Obsession**

Akeno wasn't really paying attention to the class. She was more focused in replaying in her mind the events that happened in the morning.

When Rias stated that Issei loved her. Threaten her in her way to school. It seemed something taken out of some anime or something.

Yesterday Rias only had cat fights with Kuroka for the love of Issei, but outside of that she was the same Rias she was over the last months. Something happened in the night for that radical change. But what?

She was shocked by the shoulder by someone and she looked up and saw Arthur. "Akeno-san, the class is over. Is lunch time."

Akeno nodded slowly and looked around searching for Rias but failed to find her. "And Rias?"

Kuroka smiled at her for the answer "She left running when the bell rang. -Nya_"

"More like skipping." Bikou added "She looked like a fangirl in search of her crush..." Bikou didn't continue getting to the same realization of the rest except Sona who was still there wanting an explanation of either Akeno or Rias.

"We need to go now." Arthur stated and everyone nodded but Sona interupted.

"I would like an explanation of what is going on." She stated and Akeno looked at her.

"We'll tell you on our way there."

"Hey, why the switch princess queen is also coming?" Bikou asked and Kuroka looked at him.

"Because she doesn't approve the red witch anymore, do you?" Kuroka asked with a smile on her face and Sona was surprised when she saw Akeno nod her head.

"Yes, Rias...Changed." She grabbed softly her neck where Rias had grabbed her early in the morning and continued "Something happened to her after Issei left. She... isn't the same Rias that I knew."

Sona let out a sight "Tell me what happened."

"Can we do it while we are on our way to Issei's class? I really have a bad feeling about all this." Bikou said standing on the door ready to leave. Seeing everyone stand up and heading to the door he left followed by the group.

Once they arrived they saw a commotion outside the class. Getting closer, what they saw shocked them.

Rias was kissing Issei, grabbing him from the neck of his shirt, while Issei had wide eyes and clearly surprised by that. Kuroka had wide eyes that then turned into a full hate glare towards Rias.

Issei pushed her back "What the hell Rias!?" He screamed but Rias only smiled at him and was about to kiss him again and Kuroka saw red. She was raping her Ise-kun!

So she charged at her while screaming "RED WITCH!" And tackle her to the ground.

*Some Minutes earlier, Issei's class*

The bell just rang and Vali slumped into his desk. He was home schooled so he wasn't used to school hours. It was boring.

"I don't know how you can stand school so long Issei." Vali told his 'cousin' who laughed.

"You get used to it along the year pass." Issei said rubbing the back of his head.

"How long till the year ends?" Vali asked him looking at him.

Issei put his hand on his chin like in a thinking manner and answered "I think that the year just began."

Vali hit his head against the head mumbling something like 'Why did I make this plan?' But then a happy voice came from behind them "Hey guys, ready to go?" Irina asked and both boys nodded.

Then they heard 'Kya!' Coming from the door. And since Kiba was still inside the class, it only ment one thing.

Rias Gremory is around.

With a sight he went outside ready to see Rias asking him something.

But then he remembered what happened at the morning and that left him confused. Rias passed from a someone jealous to someone bold. That change confused him greatly.

So when he opened the door he wasn't surprised with Rias standing there with a smile. But what really creeped him out where her eyes.

They were glassy and kind of hollow.

"hello Ise-kun." She greeted while all her fans turned to Issei and wondered why she was talking to him.

"What do you want Rias?" He asked in an uninterested tone. But she clearly ignored or didn't noticed it because she was still smiling at him while her fans were fuming because of her tone. Vali and Irina and the rest of the peerage of Rias that was in that class watched with careful eyes.

"I wanted you too know that there is club meeting after class." She said in a sweet tone.

"I know that already." Issei said and walked away but Rias grabbed his arm making him turn at her.

"Issei, I was wondering if after the meeting he can have a date?"

Issei raised a brow while the crowd became even bigger "I thought that you already knew that me and Kuroka are dating? So if you didn't now you do." But Rias instead of letting go like other times, she simply said three simple words.

"Break with her."

This shocked Issei. Not the question himself, he was already expecting that kind of question from her. What shocked him was the tone. It was a tone that demanded things.

He wasn't the only one shocked, because everyone that saw the scene had wide eyes. Only Vali narrowed his eyes in case he had to interfere.

"What?" Was the only thing Issei could think of saying at his situation.

Rias just giggled and said "Ise-kun; You and I both know that you don't care about the cat bitch. We were made for each other. Can't you see?" By now many people were either creeped out because her words or simply confused.

Issei was about to say something but Rias grabbed the neck of his shirt and kissed him.

Issei widen his eyes at the surprise and push her away "What the hell Rias!?" But once again rias ignored him and was about to kiss him again when...

"RED WITCH!"

*After school, ORC Room*

After the cat fight that Rias and Kuroka that it was needed all the males of the DxD team to break them up. Classes continued with kuroka glaring at Rias and rias only smiling at her.

After class they went to the old school building and sit there. There was a lot of tension in the air because former enemies now are allies.

The tension in the room started to disappear thanks to Kuroka sitting next to her sister and both of them talking like normal siblings.

Then it completely disappeared when everyone started to talk with each other and broken bonds were made again.

But sadly, the tension came back when Rias arrived and sit down on Issei's lap. And once again kuroka saw red.

"Red witch! What you think you are doing?!" Kuroka asked without using her –Nya-. She was mad.

Rias only turned to her with a smile and said with a sweet tone "Sitting with my boyfriend. Is that wrong?" She asked with sarcasm.

Kuroka was about to jump on her again when another voice interrupted. "you can leave your love fights for another time. Now with need to find a way to beat the Hero Faction." It was Azazel that was listening from outside, decided that he better get in otherwise a fight will break out.

After everyone seated down and Azazel seated on the desk he asked "Ideas?" Vali stand up and walked to the front.

"I think that we should use the key as bait." He stated simply and everyone raised a brow.

Sighing Vali explained "The Hero Faction needs the key to activate the Fusi Sunt, so if we leave the key at sight they might attack. So there we ambush them. We just need one member of the Hero Faction to know where there base is and with that, were the weapon is."

Everyone nodded with the logic and Azazel satisfied dismissed everyone. Kuroka grabbed Issei's hand and left running dragging Issei with her and everyone followed. Everyone but Rias.

"You're staying Rias?" Azazel asked the Gremory who nodded and then the fallen angel left.

Rias sat in her chair behind her desk and started to spin slowly, looking at the roof and thinking on one person.

'Issei...'

"Having fun?" A voice asked and Rias looked at one of the couches were Cao-Cao was sited.

Rias smiled at him "Of course Cao-chan, I feel that Issei is loving me even more that last time. The only problem is the cat bitch interfering with our relationship." Rias pouted at the end.

Cao-Cao ignored the Chan suffix and smirked "Oh, that's it? Well I have a solution for that."

Rias smiled even more "Really?"

Cao-Cao nodded "If you wish, I can get rid of her. But..."

Rias smiled "Buuuuut?"

"But for a price." The leader of the Hero Faction stated.

Rias nodded her head quickly "Whatever it is I'll pay for it."

Cao-Cao Smirked "The price is a pretty gem. A specific gem actually. It's name is Jozu."

 **And Done! That was chapter 11 and I hope you enjoyed it. Now Cao-Cao's plan is unfolding, what will happen? Check it out in the next chapter. But before I leave, a random question!**

 **What do you like the most?**

 **Puppies**

 **Kittens**

 **And that is all for today. Till the next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	14. Chapter 12: Treason

Chapter 12

 **I'm back! Here I come with chapter number 12. I hope you didn't wait so much for it. If you did, forgive me. Also I want to announce that I started to write a new story. It is a Fairy Tail Fic called 'Son of the Apocalypse'. It is really good so go check it out if you are into Fairy Tail. Now that all is ready, Let's go to the story!**

 **Actual Harem:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Le Fay**

 **Irina**

 **Akeno**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Speaking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 12: Treason**

It was a normal day in class and for Vali time was getting every time slower. He just wants the plan to be put into motion for him leave this godforsaken place for once and to never come back.

Thinking about the plan he narrowed his eyes. It must be perfect. From Azazel make sure that the Hero Faction fall in the trap, to the capturing one of them.

He still has his doubts about the Gremory peerage but if Issei and Irina say they are of trust, he might just believe it.

But someone he will not trust is Rias. Especially after yesterday little act, the few trust he had for her, disappeared completely.

He wonders what happened to her, he met her long time ago and she wasn't like this. Something big happened, but what?

 **['Stop thinking about that.'}** Albion said in his head and Vali laid against the desk.

'It is that or paying attention at this.' Vali answered in his mind.

 **['Then pay attention, I want better grades than Ddraig user.']** Albion demanded and Vali smirked.

'I will, don't worry about Hyoudu beating me on something.'

 **['If you said so.´]**

Vali stop smirking 'Albion, what do you think about Rias?'

 **['Hmm, she smells weird...']**

Vali frowned 'Weird?'

 **['Yes, I don't know how to explain, but it probably is because the sudden change of her attitude. Maybe he should tell this to someone.']**

'Maybe, but who?'

 **['Up to you. Now wake up that it seems that class is already over.']**

And in cue the bell rang finishing school hours. Issei let out a sigh and looked at Vali "Seems that your torture is over Vali" He joked and Vali let out a groan.

"Shut up. Besides now starts yours." He smirked seeing the displeased face of Issei.

"Shall we go now?" Irina asked getting in their conversation.

"What if Rias appears again?" Vali asked and in cue outside it were heard some 'Kya!'.

Issei slammed his head against the desk. Vali chuckled.

"Plan B?" Vali asked.

"Plan B" Issei confirmed.

"Plan B?" Irina wondered and Vali smirked at her.

"You'll see." Then he and Issei walked towards the window, opened it, and jump through it.

To say that the class was surprised was an understanding.

"Will they be okay?" Asia wondered getting next to Irina who was blinking to see if that was real.

"I don't know."

"This is the second floor. How bad can it be?" Xenovia said joining the group.

"I hope so. For now let's go to the clubroom." Kiba said looking at the window. And the rest were about to leave when Rias enter the room.

She looked around for Issei and when she didn't saw him she pouted. She then turned to Kiba "Kiba-chan, you know were Ise-kun left?"

Kiba blinked a little bit before answering "He and Vali-kun left through the window. They are probably on their way to the clubroom." Rias nodded and left skipping towards the clubroom.

The group stayed there for some moments before Xenovia turned to Kiba "-Chan?"

"I have no idea." Kiba answered and then they left.

 ***ORC Club***

After all arrived and Azazel stopped other fight between Rias and Kuroka, or more like Rias flirting with Issei and Kuroka getting mad, they start planning.

"How is the trap going?" Vali asked Azazel who smirked.

"Nothing to worry about. It seems that my fake rumors already caught the attention the Hero Faction."

Vali nodded and looked at the rest "Good, now prepare yourself because the bait is already set. We're going to make pairs and make turns to watch the key. The pairs are. Le Fay and Arthur, Kiba and Koneko, Xenovia and Irina, Rias and Akeno, Issei and Kuroka, Bikou and Me. Asia will be out because she don't specialize herself with fights. Now if you see-" He was interrupted with Rias raising her hand with a frown on her face.

With a sigh Vali pointed at her "Yes, Rias?"

Rias stand up and asked "Why I'm not with Ise-kun?"

Vali didn't even hesitate "Because he is with Kuroka."

Rias continued "Then change the pairings."

Vali shook his head "No, I did this because they are more compatible in their fighting styles. Nothing personal."

Rias pouted but didn't said anything else and she sit back down. Vali decided to continue "As I was saying, If you see anything suspicious or out of place call for backup. That's all, we start tonight the guard." When he finished everyone left but him and Azazel.

Azazel noted that he was thinking something and called his attention "Something wrong?"

Vali turned to him "Can we talk for a bit?" Azazel nodded and Vali told him all that happened to Rias.

Azazel nodded slowly with a frown on his face "This sound suspicious, keep an eye on her, I'll go and think what to do. But you focus for tonight. Who knows when they are going to attack." Then they both left.

 ***That night***

It was the turn of Issei and Kuroka to guard the key. It was still under lock, only that it was now easier to break.

They were walking until Kuroka stopped walking. He looked at her with a raised brow. "Something wrong?" He asked.

She looked down "Ise-kun, you will never leave me, right?"

Issei smiled at her "No, even when you die, I'll stay by your side. I will never leave you."

They hugged and were about to kiss when they heard some giggling behind them and saw Rias walking towards them with her hollow and glassy eyes.

"That is so sweet Ise-kun, but you need to stop lying to her and to yourself." Rias stated and Both of the frowned.

"What are you talking about red witch?" Kuroka demanded and Rias only giggled more.

"I know that ise-kun loves ME, not you. So can you please leave?" She asked sweetly and Kuroka scoffed.

"Go to sleep Rias." Issei said but in the blink of an eye Rias got close enough to grab his arm.

"I know how to make her go away, you know?" She asked and her sweet smile slowly started to grow.

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked getting worried that kuroka didn't answer right away.

Now Rias smile transformed into a full grin "Simple..."

Then Issei listened to a scream next to him and saw a black spear going through Kuroka's belly.

"We kill her!" Rias screamed and started to laugh like a maniac.

"I'll be taking this." Cao-Cao said taking the key and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"And you can wake up." Was heard and Rias eyes turned back to normal and she passed out but Issei didn't care he only had one thing on his mind.

"KUROKA!"

 **And done! That is the newest chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. And OMG! This chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Will Kuroka die? What will do Cao-Cao now that the weapon is complete? Find out in the next chapter. Remember to put your opinion on the reviews, Follow and Favorite the story and check out my new story 'Son of the Apocalypse'.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Calm Before the Storm.


	15. Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 13

 **I'm back! I hope you guys didn't have to wait so much. If you did, I'm sorry. So as an apology gift, I give you the newest chapter of 'A Change of Heart'. This is the aftermath of Rias treason, liberation and Cao-Cao finally have the weapon complete. Will Kuroka survive? How will the DxD team react to Rias? How will Rias react now that she is 'Awake'? What is Cao-Cao's next step? Read to find out. Now to the story!**

 **Actual Harem:**

 **Akeno**

 **Irina**

 **Kuroka**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Speaking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm**

The scream alerted Vali and Bikou that it was there turn to watch the key. "Was that Issei?" Bikou asked and Vali nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go!" He said and both rushed towards the scene and saw Issei holding a bleeding Kuroka and a sleeping Rias.

"What happened!?" Bikou asked/Screamed sseing one of his oldest friends bleeding.

Issei looked at them "Cao-Cao got the key! Go catch him!"

Vali turned to Bikou "Go fetch Asia, I'll take care of Cao-Cao!" He turned to Issei "keep adding pressure to the wound!" He ordered and went looking for Cao-Cao.

Bikou went running to find Asia, trusting Kuroka to Issei. Kuroka slowly opened her eyes and saw Issei holding her. She wanted to stand up but didn't found the strength to do it.

"Ise-Kun..." She whispered and Issei gave her a watery smile.

"Don't talk. Help is on the way." He reassured her, caressing her cheek, slowly.

Kuroka nodded and slowly closed her eyes "Hey, Don't close your eyes! Stay awake. Please!" Issei pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"KUROKA!"

 ***Later***

"How is she?" Iseei asked Asia the tenth time in 10 minutes. After some moments, that Kuroka closed her eyes, Bikou, Asia and Koneko arrived. Koneko carried both Kuroka and Rias and they rushed towards one bedroom with two beds.

Kuroka was laying breathing rather hard, and with Asia's glowing hand where she got stabbed. "She is fine, Issei-kun. Just getting herself together after a stab wound." Asia told him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Asia."

Asia smiled and nodded and then turned to the opposite bed, where Rias was resting. Hands and arms tied to the bed.

Asia didn't know why Bikou and Issei wanted her to be immobilized, but they told her that they will explain everything, once the others arrive. Including Azazel and Sirzechs.

After 20 minutes everyone was gathered in the room. Kuroka was stable and her breathing was normal and Rias was still knocked out.

Finally Vali enter the room with a defeated expression. "Nothing?" Issei asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Vali confirmed him and he went to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. "So, what happened?" Vali asked Issei and everyone looked at him for him to explain.

With a sight, Issei started to explain. When Rias appeared, Cao-Cao stabbing Kuroka and stealing the key, and when she was ordered to 'Awake'.

"Is there any way to prove all this?" Sirzechs asked with a hand resting his chin and with a thoughtful expression.

"I put some cameras invented by me, just in case something goes wrong." Azazel said and he made a magic circle on the wall that showed Rias and Cao-Cao talking about something in one of the rooms. There wasn't audio, so you can't listen to anything that they say.

But they saw Rias deactivating an especial barrier that didn't allow anybody to leave.

Azazel and Sirzechs didn't say this because they didn't think it was important, but part of the trap was to put an especial barrier that allowed people to get in but doesn't let them to get out.

"Guess we have to wait for Rias to get up." Azazel said and issei went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked and Issei looked at him from the door frame.

"To find Cao-Cao. We need to stop him."

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder "Issei-san, I know you're angry for what just happened, but you know to calm down before you do something stupid. This was a blown to everybody, and we must work together to go through this obstacle."

Issei nodded and turned to Vali that was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What's the plan boss man?" Bikou asked and Vali opened his eyes and got off the wall to stand up in the middle of the room.

"Okay, I got an idea and it is even more dangerous than the last one." Vali started and all nodded. "Now that they got the weapon complete, we only had two things too lure them out."

"Which are?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Issei." Vali said and eyes widen.

"You don't mean to use yourself and Issei as bait?" Xenovia asked and Vali nodded.

"Yes. That's our best option to lure them."

"It is to dangerous! We can't risk that much!" Kiba said trying to make them reason. He just got his friend back. He will not lose it permanently.

Vali was going to give another argument but Issei talked "I'll do it."

Akeno looked at him "Issei-kun. You can't do it."

Issei shook his head and looked at Kuroka "I must. We must catch him. Who knows what he will do to lure us out. Kill innocents? Destroy towns? I don't know. But if this is our best chance to trap them. I'll do it."

Many wanted to protest but didn't. He was right. The Hero Faction were extremists. They will do anything to achieve their goals. No matter the price that will be payed.

With a sight Vali continued "We will divide ourselves in two teams. Bait team and capture team. Bait will consist of me, Issei, Bikou and Arthur. Capture will be Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia. Got it?" Everyone nodded and headed out.

 ***Streets***

Both teams headed out. Bait team was walking on the streets, while capture team was flying behind and over them.

The plan is this, when the bait team is attacked the capture team will rush to defend bait team and to capture whoever that attacked.

"I don't like this. Is to quite for my taste." Bikou said and Arthur nodded with agreement.

"I agree. This is suspicious. With the weapon complete the most logical move would be to attack now that we're weak."

"Yeah, but this is our best shot to capture one of them." Issei said.

"Shut it. We need to focus. They can attack at any second now." Vali said and in cue a beam of energy fall from the sky making Vali and Issei jump forward, while Arthur and Bikou jumped back.

This was the signal for the capture team to go. Kiba and Xenovia took their swords and dashed towards the group to defend them from any possible threats. But when they arrived they bumped into a magic barrier that kept both, Vali and Issei trapped inside.

"Well, this is really lucky. Don't you agree?" A smug voice asked from behind them and turned to see Cao-Cao and around him where appearing more minions, each second.

But what called their attention was that the key and the spear were together and Cao-Cao had it over his shoulder.

"Cao-Cao..." Issei growled and Cao-Cao smirked.

"That's my name. Honestly Vali, I thought you were smarter than this. You actually walked into our hands. And for the look of your expression, this was your plan A and the only one you had." Vali was frowning with his eyes narrowed.

'He was expecting this all along...' Vali thought angered wit himself for not seeing it earlier.

"But enough mindless chatting. Now..." Cao-Cao said pointing the Fusi Sunt towards Issei and Vali.

"...Attack"

 **And Done! I'm not going to lie. I hated writing this chapter. The only part that I enjoy was when Vali and Issei got captured. But well, I hope you like it and sorry if it is to short. That's part of the reason why I hated this chapter. Because believe me, while I was writing this chapter, I was thinking on the next one that if everything goes alright, will be long, and with a fight. And that's all! Remember to leave your review that I always read, and follow and favorite me and the story. Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Fall of two Dragons


	16. Chapter 14: the Fall of Two Dragons

Chapter 14

 **I'm back! Now, I know that last chapter was kind of lame, I received only two reviews, but that's is why chapter 14 arrived! To bring action to this lame world. Now, this chapter will be short, and will be mainly be focused into Vali's and Issei's survival against the Hero Faction. But I hope it is of your liking. Also I have a good news for DxD fans, yes I'm talking to you, I'm planning on uploading a new DxD story once this one is over. "Yay! New story! Thank you Roy-Sama! I love you!" I'm going to leave the two options at the end, so make sure to check them out. Talking about new story, I uploaded a new one. It's called 'Frozen Time' and it is a Boku no Hero Academia fic. If you like the anime, check it out. Now, to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**  
 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 **Chapter 14: The Fall of Two Dragons**

At Cao-Cao's order, the Hero Faction troops rushed towards Issei and Vali that quickly activated their balance breaker.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Now both, Issei and Vali in their armors, they stand ready to fight off the Hero Faction. "Arthur! Akeno! Try to take down the barrier! The rest of you go for back up! Any back up!" Vali ordered and Arthur and Akeno nodded and started to work on the barrier while the others rushed back at Issei's house.

 **['Partner; I don't know if we can pull this.'] Ddraig said to Issei in his mind and Issei nodded.**

'I know, but this is our only chance at the moment.'

 **['Vali, this might be harder than fighting Sirzechs.'] Albion said to Vali who smirked under his helmet.**

'Maybe, but it isn't like he have a choice right now.'

Then the battle started.

 ***With Rias***

At Rias's room where she was resting until she wakes up. Which is right now.

Slowly Rias opened her eyes and manages to sit down on her bed. She felt dizzy and confused. Disoriented too. The last thing she remembers is...

"Cao-Cao!" She screamed and outside footsteps were heard and the door slammed open, and Asia entered the room.

"Buchou! You're awake!" She exclaimed and got closer to examine her. "Are you all right? Does something hurt?"

Rias shook her head and looked at her confused. "I'm fine. But what happened?"

"You were controlled by Cao-Cao. And you did... bad things while you were like that." Asia told her and she frowned.

"Like?"

Before Asia could answer Sirzechs enter the room "Ria-Tan!"

"Oni-Sama!" She said and Sirzechs went to hug her.

When the hug was broken she asked "Where is Issei?"

Sirzechs frowned "That's what we're trying to discover.

Rias looked confused "What do you mean?"

Sirzechs looked at the window "We lost contact with both Issei and Vali. You see, they went on a mission to capture Cao-Cao or someone from the Hero Faction. Somehow we lost contact with them."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's search for them!" Rias said and Sirzechs nodded.

"We're already at that."

"Sirzechs-Sama!" Kiba screamed arriving there with the rest. That only left one question for the maou and his sister.

"Where is Issei and Vali?"

 ***With Issei and Vali***

"I got you!" A random Hero Faction minion that had an axe sacred gear screamed while jumping to Issei and swing his axe down to him, but Issei blocked the strike with his left forearm and with his free arm he hit the guy at the gut. The punch was so powerful he passed out. Then Issei threw the guy at a group of minions knocking everyone that collided with the poor guy.

Sadly those minions were replaced by more of them the second they touched the ground. "Damn it! They don't stop coming!" Issei complained and then he punched at the face another minion sending him to a group.

Vali was wiping minions flying low to hit anybody with his wings. But his target was the boss. He was heading towards Cao-Cao.

He got where the man was and threw a punch at his smug face. But instead of making contact against his face, it connected with a cloud of black smoke.

Cao-Cao repapered behind Issei and Issei feeling that attemped too hit him with his elbow but once again, it connected with smoke.

This time Cao-Cao appeared outside the barrier, behind Akeno and Arthur that were still trying to break the barrier. "Arthur! Take care of him!" Vali ordered and Arthur nodded and summoned Excalibur.

"Forgive me, Akeno-san. But I'll have to let you deal with the barrier alone." Akeno nodded and Arthur sprinted towards Cao-Cao.

"I honestly thought that you were the smart of the team Arthur. I'm disappointed for you to attack like that." Cao-Cao said with a smirk and blocked the slash of Excalibur with Fusi Sunt. Then he kicked Arthur at the gut making him step back. Then he punched Arthur in the face and hold him against the barrier confusing the members of the DxD team.

"Enough is enough." He simply said before making a finger snap and the barrier released a great amount of electricity affecting everyone inside and Akeno and Arthur making them fall to the ground, barely awake.

Issei and Vali were also affected and because of the lack of strenght they released the balance breaker and fell down. "D-Damn it! I can't move." Issei said and Cao-Cao chuckled and more minions appeared and lifted both Issei and Vali and hold them on their feet.

"Such a sad end for two great warriors. I have to say, that as someone that hates demons, I respect you both. Now Goodbye. I hope that the other life is good with you two." Then he pulled the Fusi Sunt back ready to stab Issei.

 ***Issei's Room***

Kuroka that was resting at Issei's bed was waking up after the attack he received from Cao-Cao part. She barely managed to sit up and blinked a few times.

"Ise...Kun?"

 **And done! I hope that the wait was worth for this chapter. Will Issei and Vali survive? Will Rias get punished for something she did not know she was doing? What will Kuroka do about Rias? Will I stop making cliffhangers? This and more, in the next chapter! And now let's go to the stories options.**

 **Stories Options:**

 **DML: Devil May Love:** **This story is about Dante (From Devil may Cry) Will replace Issei as MC, it will follow canon somewhat, and it will start different.**

 **The True Dragon Emperor:** **This story is about Issei having a peerage. There will be OC in this one and major AU.**

 **Those are the options with a horrible summary. Remember to vote via PM or by the reviews. The poll closes at the last chapter of the story. And that's all! Remember to leave your review that it is important to me and PM me for any doubts or suggestions. Follow and favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Aftermath


	17. Chapter 15: Aftermath

Chapter 15

 **I'm back! And I didn't take two months to upload! And I have some really good news. We're two reviews away from the 100 reviews! YAY! I really hope this is the chapter when we arrive at that number. And if it is, I will make a new DxD fic! YAY! And you will decide what story I'll write. The options are:**

 **DML: Devil May Love.**

 **The True Dragon Emperor.**

 **A really brief summary, really brief, in last chapter. DML already have a vote so please vote. In the reviews if it is possible. Also, had you seen the trailer for the fourth season of DxD? It was okay. But it will appear Cao-Cao with a spear! Coincidence? I don't think so! Well let's leave my crazy conspiracy theories at aside .Now, to the story!**

 **Legend**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Talking"]**

 **['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 **Chapter 15: Aftermath**

"WAIT!"

Cao-Cao stopped and looked at Vali that suddenly screamed to stop his attack. Cao-Cao smirked, clearly amused. "Oh? Is this a last attempt to save your friend's life?"

Vali smirked "No. I actually wanted to make you a deal."

Cao-Cao smirk grew bigger "A deal? How interesting turn of events. What do you have to offer?"

"Myself. Believe me. I'm way stronger that the poor excuse of demon he is." Vali said and Issei face fell.

"You're really going on about this right now?!" Even Cao-Cao seemed taken back with the statement bur regained his composure quickly.

"If you want to die first, I'll be happy to compel." Cao-Cao said and prepared to kill Vali that closed his eyes ready for impact.

 **['Partner, I think that he is building a distraction for backup to arrive. Do something. FAST!'] Ddraig screamed in Issei's head and he nodded.**

"Are you sure you're stronger than me? I mean, I kicked your ass more times that I can count."

Now Cao-Cao was confused. Vali just sacrificed to save him, now he is offering himself to die? Vali was looking at Issei confused until Albion spoke in his mind **['Vali, I think he is doing the same thing you did right now. Continue with the distraction.']**

Vali scoffed "Yeah right, like if you could touch me in our spars."

"It is really easy actually, especially when your rival only think of butts."

"You don't want to go there, you Oppai Dragon!"

They continue to bicker, even to a point where the sacred gears started to bicker against each other. Cao-Cao and some of his troops were looking at the scene that unfold with a confused expression. After 2 minutes he had enough.

"SILENCE!"

Vali and Issei turned to him "Excuse me, we're having a conversation here."

"Rude."

"Like I care! You two are about to die! So stop you're mindless chatter and go away devils!" Cao-Cao screamed and was about to stab Issei when a red ball of destructive energy crashed against the tip Fusi Sunt making it break. Cao-Cao watched with a horrified expression as the one of the two spearheads fall to the ground.

"W-What?!" Cao-Cao exclaimed seeing his precious weapon break in two. He turned to see Sirzechs, Grafya, Serafall and even more demons starting to surround the him and the rest of his troops.

"this is the end Cao-Cao." Sirzechs said with a frown and prepared himself to destroy Cao-Cao but a Hero Faction troop jumped behind Sirzechs and gave Cao-Cao enough time to grab the spearhead and escape.

3 minutes was all it took for the demons defeat and capture many members of the Hero Faction. They won this fight barely.

And they will win the war now.

 ***Kuroka***

Kuroka was walking in the Hyoudu residence, supporting herself with the wall. She is hurt and confused. What happened?

"Kuroka! What are you doing?!" She heard a voice behind her exclaim and she turned around and saw Bikou running towards her.

"Where...is...Ise-kun?" She asked weakly and Bikou stiffened.

'Shit! What can I say?'

"He is... coming here now." Bikou said trying to make his most comforting smile at her. She was to weak right now, so she just nodded.

"Take me...To him." She asked and Bikou once again stiffened.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"KUROKA!" Issei screamed running towards her. Kuroka spotted him and smiled brightly.

"ISE-KUN!" She ran with the few strengths she had and jumped into his arms, that she received her with a hug.

"I was so worried..." Issei said in their hug.

"Ise-kun..."

"Okay break it. We need to get checked up." Vali said and saw he was being ignored so he just sighed.

"Don't take too much time here. I don't want you dead because you forgot to go to the doctor." Then he and Bikou left giving the couple more privacy that kissed each other.

 ***Main Room***

"And that's what happened." Vali explained what happened before Sirzechs and the rest arrived to save them from the Hero Faction.

Sirzechs nodded "I understand. It was a good distraction, knowing Cao-Cao is full of himself and you two have a rivalry."

Vali nodded and Bikou raised his hand "Ehm, excuse me. I have a question."

Sirzechs nodded let him continue and Bikou pointed at Rias "What we will do with her?"

Sirzechs looked nervously at Rias that looked back at him with a nervous expression of her own. He knows she deserves a punishment, but it wasn't her fault. Right?

"I'll see later about that." Sirzechs said and looked at each member of the group. "Now I have to talk about Kuroka's condition."

This surprised most and scared Kuroka's friends "What is wrong with her?" Issei asked getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

Sirzechs sighed hating hurting Issei "The weapon used to stab her was the Fusi Sunt. Probably Cao-Cao was testing the Fusi Sunt to-"

"But didn't you break the Fusi Sunt?" Bikou asked again and he nodded. He was going to answer but Vali did it first.

"Knowing Cao-Cao, he will have a way to fix it."

Bikou nodded and Sirzechs continued "As I was saying, Cao-Cao stabbed Kuroka with the Fusi Sunt, and that stole a bit of her energy and magic power. Leaving her in that state."

Issei and the rest had wide eyes while Kuroka was absorbing the information.

"Will she recover?" Arthur asked and Sirzechs shook his head.

"I don't know."

"I don't know."

 ***Hero Faction Headquarters***

"DAMMIT!" Cao-Cao screamed and threw everything he had on his desk to the floor. They were beaten and captured. This headquarters was compromised. He needs to move.

"They will pay for this humiliation." Cao-Cao said looking at the broken spear and at the spearhead.

"Need help, my friend?" A voice said and Cao-Cao turned around to see a well-built man of two meters of height. He smirked.

"It would be appreciated..."

"...Heracles"

 **And Done! Thank you so much for reading. I really hope that this is the chapter that we get to the 100 reviews. If it is, I'll upload a new story of DxD and I will do one of these two.**

 **Questions and Answers.**

 **OVA**

 **You'll decide what you want on the reviews.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Missing


	18. Chapter 16: Missing

Chapter 16

 **I'm back! How are you today on this beautiful day? I hope that you're really good. Because the new chapter of 'A Change of Heart'. And before we go to the story I want to say something. I had received some PM and reviews asking me to do longer chapters. This is my answer: I don't count the words unless they are really long. Because I'm not worried about numbers, but in the quality of the chapter. So, let me ask you; What do you rather, quantity or quality? While you're thinking about that, let me show you how the poll for the new story is going:**

 **The True Dragon Emperor: 3**

 **DML: 2**

 **This is how the votes are right now and this is the last to vote. So, yeah, vote. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **["Ddraig/Albion Speaking"]**

**['Ddraig/Albion Thinking']**

 **Chapter 16: Missing**

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Issei asked Kuroka that nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Otherwise, how can I impress you with my awesome grades. ~Nya~"

Issei smiled at her "Fine. But if you feel bad at any point go to the infirmary. You just got back from a mortal wound. We don't need you agonizing on the floor because you don't want to accept help."

Kuroka smiled "But Asia-chan told me that I'm good, Ise-kun. The only problem that I have are my demonic power that it is really low. ~Nya~"

Issei smiled and pet her head. He knows she enjoys that. Probably her cat side or something.

"Can we just go? I don't want to be late." Vali said getting between them.

"Bad night?" Issei asked him and Vali shrugged.

"Kind of. We almost got killed so, yeah. Bad night."

Issei chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I should have guess."

"Whatever, let's go. We're the only ones that haven't left yet." Vali told them and they just noticed that they were alone.

Kuroka pouted "Vali! You just destroyed my plan to be alone with Ise-kun! Now I'll plot a revenge against you. ~Nya~"

"I'll be waiting then." Vali waved it off while leaving the house. Issei smiled and grabbed Kuroka's hand.

"Let's go." Kuroka nodded with a smile and the trio left the house and towards school.

 ***School Gates***

Just getting inside the school Kuroka was attacked by a horde of questions.

"Why are you with him? One girl asked her referring at Issei like if he was bad.

"Are you hurt?"

"Did he blackmailed you?"

Vali had a smirk on his face and was eyeing Issei that had his head low because of embarrassment.

"They really think bad of you." Vali said and Issei only could nod in agreement.

Kuroka laughed at the questions "No, Ise-kun and I are truly in love." She said it in an exaggerated way and had to avoid saying her trademark Nya.

Of course, the females student didn't believe her.

"Don't worry; you're safe now."

Vali actually chuckled at that and Issei shrunken more into embarrassment.

Kuroka smiled "You now; actually it is ME that blackmails him into making kitty's, if you know what I mean." Then she grabbed a blushing Issei and dragged him away from the group of blushing girls, while Vali was following them while laughing.

"Was that really necessary?" Issei asked her and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"If I didn't do that, how will they leave us alone?"

"Kuroka; they believe everything that they listen." Vali said to her with a smirk and she shrugged.

"I'll deal with them then. ~Nya~"

 ***After Class***

"I don't know how much I can keep up." Vali said slumping into his desk and complained about school to Issei.

This became a routine for both of them.

"It can't be that bad. I do it. Kiba does it. Everyone in the school does it. Why you can't?"

Vali eyed him with a frown "I can do it. I just don't like it."

Issei smiled "I can understand. Now let's go, to the club."

Vali nodded and stood up. That was when he noticed that once again they were the only ones in the classroom.

'Weird...'

Shaking his thoughts out of his head he and Issei walked towards the door to see Kuroka waiting for them.

Or Issei at least.

"Ise-Kun, I was thinking that maybe you and me should skip the club for today and go home."

"But what if we miss something important?" Issei asked and Kuroka pointed at Vali.

"He'll tell us."

"But-" He was cut off when Kuroka grabbed the neck of his shirt and whispered into his ear.

"The house is empty, so I was thinking of having a private celebration. Only you and me. ~Nya~" She whispered seductively into his ear and Issei blushed getting the message.

"S-Sure!" He said a little too loud. Then Kuroka grabbed him by the hand and dragged him outside.

"Bye and Thanks Vali-Chan! We awe you!" She screamed at the blushing Vali that listened with his better hearing.

"You're welcome."

 ***ORC***

"Where is Issei and Kuroka?" Rias asked seeing that those two haven't arrived.

Vali shrugged "Don't know. Don't care."

Rias frowned but then she noticed that those weren't the only ones that were missing. "And the monkey?"

 ***Park, Issei and Kuroka***

"Issei! Kuroka! Wait for me!" They heard behind them and saw Bikou waving at them while trying to catch them up.

"What you want Bikou?" Kuroka demanded to the monkey king that grinned.

"A bird told me that you two lovebirds were going to skip the club. So I came to join you! Isn't that great? So, what we're doing first? Karaoke? Arcade? Movies?"

"Sorry Bikou, but we're doing something just the two of us." Issei told him and Bikou smirked.

"Oh, come on. What can be so good that only the two of you could do?"

"Nothing that you could get involved, monkey." Kuroka said trying to make him go away.

"Don't be like that. I bet that if you tell me, I'll manage to fit perfectl-"

"We're going to get laid!" Kuroka snapped and Bikou covered his mouth.

"You're going to have sex?" He whispered and they nodded. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry for interrupting. You two go and have a blast. I'll just go back and-"

"I am afraid that I can't allow that, my monkey friend." A voice said and they turned to see a tall guy with a great body, he was wearing a lion skin over his body besides a Greek armor.

"Who are you?" Issei questioned and the man laughed.

"How could I forget my introduction? My name is Heracles, a friend of Cao-Cao. And I came for the lady over there." Heracles said pointing to Kuroka and Issei pushed her behind him.

"Why?" Issei questioned him.

"Because I am a great friend. Now hand her over." Heracles extended his hand like if he was inviting Kuroka to come with him.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei activated his sacred gear and went to punch Heracles face but he saw it coming. He sidestepped and grabbed his punch and gave him one of his own at the gut.

The punch was so strong it actually made Issei puke a little bit and to fall to the ground barely supporting himself.

"ISE-KUN!"

"Dammit! You bastard!" Bikou said as he summoned his bo staff and jumped into the air and prepared himself to swing his weapon down, pointing at his head.

He swing it down but Heracles grabbed it with one hand. He pushed it back, dragging Bikou with him, and then he punched him at the face sending him flying towards a park bench.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

"Take this!" Issei screamed and threw a ball of energy towards Heracles.

Heracles didn't even move from his position. When it was at reach, Heracles backhanded the ball of energy, sending it into the sky, where it created a great explosion.

"N-No way…"

"I have to say that I'm disappointed. From what Cao-Cao told me, I was in for a fight. Not me destroying another opponent. Well, let's finish this." With that said Heracles rushed towards Issei.

He punched Issei at the stomach again, not as hard as the other one, and lifted him from the ground and while he was from some meters from the ground, Heracles put his hands together and punched the back of Issei towards the ground.

The impact was so strong, that Issei actually bounced once from the ground.

He tried to stand up, but Heracles pushed him to the ground with his foot.

"I admire your resiliency and will to fight Mr. Hyoudu. But I'm afraid that is all you have." Hercules said as he raised his fist to finish Issei, but he felt that something was pulling him by his clothes. He turned to see Kuroka with tears on his eyes.

"Leave him. I'll go with you. Just leave him." She pleaded and Heracles smiled and laughed. It seemed a sincere laugh.

"What a noble lady! It is a shame you are a demon." He turned to Issei that was on his four trying to get up. "Aren't you lucky?" he asked in a mocking way and then he kicked him across the body sending him flying towards a tree.

His head hit first and that made his sight go foggy.

Heracles extended his hand towards Kuroka that she didn't acknowledge. "I can understand that you're angry. Like I said; such a noble lady."

A magic circle opened below them and Issei watched helplessly as they started to leave. He extended his gloved arm towards them but they left at that moment just as everything turned black.

 **And done! Welcome back to cliffhanger town! Population: every single soul that read one of my stories. So yeah, this was the chapter, I made Heracles a beast in human form and he took Kuroka for Cao-Cao evil plans. I have a question besides the new story; I got an idea for next chapter, but it have elements from another anime/manga. Tell me if you don't care about that or if you only want DxD elements in the story. And that's all! Remember to leave your review or PM me for the new story and the question I asked. Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next chapter: Rescue Mission


	19. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	20. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


End file.
